Precious Love (A Swan Queen AU Fic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: When TV celebrity Emma accidentally spills her coffee all over an unsuspecting Regina, sparks fly. Regina had not intended to capture the romantic interest of the charismatic actress. Even though they agree to take things slow, they are swept up in a burning desire to be close to one another. Can they field the obstacles in their way and find happiness in each other's arms?
1. Emma Swan, Celebrity!

_This story was inspired by Swan Queen Week so sincere thanks to them for all that they continually do for Swen. I didn't make any of the deadlines, and it seems that this tale has taken on a life of its own and may be a lot longer than I had originally intended. Emma and Regina mean so much to me and I enjoy celebrating them in fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the ride that this new fic will be. It's meant to make you laugh, may get a little angsty (though not too much, we'll see) and to warm your heart!_

 _There may be mentions of Robin & Hook but there is NO past present or future OQ or CS in this story. Absolutely NONE!_

 _I do not own "Once Upon A Time" or any of its characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Emma Swan, Celebrity!**

Regina Mills inwardly cringed while standing in the middle of a group of screaming teenagers. On a sunny Saturday morning, it was not an ideal way to spend her time. However, it was the only way that she could get Paige Martin's autograph for her 14-year old son, Henry.

Paige was the star actress on the _That's So Paige!_ show on television. It was a popular sitcom with the younger generation and her son's favorite. Henry had a crush on the young actress, Regina knew, even though he hadn't admitted it in so many words, and due to a very important championship baseball game that he was playing in, he was unable to make it down to the crowded mall to stand in line himself. He had desperately begged either his mom or his Aunt Zelena to go in his place. She and her sister had drawn straws to see who that might be. As fate would have it, Regina had pulled the short straw, deeming her the one to come.

Zelena had teased Regina relentlessly about being the _loser_ , but Regina had stayed quiet with a secret smile because she had considered herself the lucky one. Henry's _buffoon_ of a baseball coach, Robin Locksley, had already displayed a rather annoying interest in her since the beginning of the season. No matter how many times she had rebuffed his invitations to dinner, he still persisted and she was rankled by it. Of course, she tried to explain that he wasn't her type without revealing too much personal information about herself, but he was adamant that he was everyone's type. His gall had irritated her and it was on the tip of her tongue to just shout out her real reason, but she was damned if she would be forced to offer up details of her life that she wasn't ready to give, especially to those who proved untrustworthy.

So, every game she attended, she kept her eyes from rolling and swallowed sardonic jibes whenever his hand lingered a little too long on her shoulder or he proposed they meet later, with an overly flirtatious grin, and she did it for Henry's sake. She didn't want the arrogant creep to harbor any prejudice against her son. One would think the man could take a hint. Apparently, Coach Locksley was an idiot.

With an amused twist of her mouth and a twinkle in her eye she thought that today, the forest smelling lout was her sister's problem. If he chose to make any unwanted advances toward Zelena, she knew her sister would feel no such obligation in keeping silent and would tell the jerk where he could stick his drink invitation.

Stealing her from delicious thoughts of Zelena possibly kneeing Henry's coach in the groin, were three teen girls, maybe a year older than Henry, gossiping in front of her. Their words were swift, high-pitched and ringing. Though she had never been one to gossip, even in her own teenage years, she found herself listening to their conversation, whether she wanted to or not.

"Oh my God! So, like, you'll never guess what Travis told Becky." Tall girl with her ponytail sticking through a zebra-print hair-tie above her head grabbed her friend's shoulder for emphasis.

Her pig-tailed, red-headed friend goggled as if suspecting what might be coming. "What? Shut up, _shut up!_ NO! Does this have to do with Kimmie?"

Zebra Scrunchie burst into a giggling fit and danced a little jig that had Regina looking around her to see if anyone else was watching. Their third friend was a shorter girl eating a Kit Kat.

"She did not," Kit Kat responded incredulous, "I don't believe it for a second."

"You heard?" Zebra Scrunchie asked.

"I think so. If we're talking about the same thing," Red Pigtails said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kit Kat interrupted while holding up the ripped candy package in one hand, a chocolate covered wafer stick in the other, and squinted her eyes at Red Pigtails. "How do _you_ know? You and Becky aren't even talking anymore!"

"No, but I talk to Travis."

"Which is _why_ Becky never talks to you," quipped Zebra Scrunchie. "Seriously, why do you flirt with other girls' boyfriends?"

The question sounded more rhetorical to Regina's ears as she frowned at the pointy ends of her shoes against the beige and brown marble tile of the mall floor. She was still waiting to hear about what happened to Kimmie when she mentally slapped herself for her interest.

Red Pigtails shot back. "They flirt with _me!_ I can't help it if they want me. Both Kimmie and I got it going on!"

One corner of Regina's mouth flexed in distaste. She was guessing what _it_ was, and she suddenly felt sympathy for the girl's parents. She didn't want to be judgemental but adulthood came quickly enough. If it was one thing she wished she could tell the teenagers of the world, and what she always tried to tell Henry, is to enjoy being young now. Though ruefully, perhaps she shouldn't be the one to talk. Her parents used to joke about how Regina was thirteen going on thirty. It was true that she had always been very mature for her age. Where Zelena had been the wild, rebellious one, Regina had been more refined and reserved.

Kit Kat laughed and murmured with her mouth full of candy. "Kimmie's also got that big 'ol mole high on her cheek and those bright blue eyes. She says it drives the guys crazy! She's not even ashamed of it! And her lips! I heard that Kevin said that Marcus said that JT _and_ Connor said that Kimmie's got the best…" She paused and pointed to her mouth in a substituting display. "…around, if you know what I mean," she conspiratorially whispered the last part, but Regina was appalled, her eyes bulging at the floor.

"That part was true. She'd admitted to me that she hooked up with _both of 'em_." That was from Red Pigtails and Zebra Scrunchie who seemed the leader of the group, gave her a light shove to gain her attention.

"Tara! JT also said that he hooked up with you at Jackie's party last weekend."

"We totally did."

Kit Kat girl froze and balked, crumpling the candy wrapper in her hand, "No you didn't! Did you? Oh my _God, TARA!_ "

Regina took a deep breath and wearily sighed.

 _Got it. Kimmie, big cheek mole, blue eyes and Tara, red pigtails._

If Henry even so much as brought either one of them home to meet her, Regina wouldn't let the girlsinto her house! Better yet, maybe she should never let Henry out again.

She was absently shaking her head at the girls when she noticed it had quickly turned quiet. Raising her gaze, she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her and Regina realized that they knew she had been eavesdropping. Her eyes darted between each one. Composing herself and with her best _mom eyes_ , she reprimanded, "You should be careful with how loudly you speak. We don't all want to hear about Kimmie, JT and Conan."

"Connor," corrected Kit Kat girl who received weird looks from her friends.

"Regardless." Regina relaxed her stature and then quizzically aimed at them with narrowed eyes, "You three wouldn't happen to know a _Henry_ would you?"

All three girls looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads signaling a silent "no". Relieved, Regina breathed a little easier and replied, "Good," and then she gestured with a commanding finger, noticing the line was inching forward in front of them. "Move along."

Chastised, as if by their own mothers, they huddled close, whispering to one another—what about, Regina didn't care—and scooted forward, keeping blessedly quiet all the while.

The line was slow in moving, and her toes were smarting in her Ferragamo black leather pumps. She should have worn flat shoes and was berating herself for not having thought of it earlier. Style and presentation had always mattered to her, and Regina only wore tennis shoes when it was called for: exercising, playing tennis with Zelena or hiking with her son. Her mother had always instilled that sense of fashion propriety in her. Still leather flats probably would have been preferable.

Bending to the side, Regina witnessed a young girl of about fourteen, smiling at guests and chatting with them amiably before scribbling a black Sharpie pen over a picture. Beside her, strewn over the table top, were glossy promotional headshots, but Paige was also happy to sign anything that fans had presented her with. Regina gently squeezed the brightly colored teen magazine in her hands. There was a fold out poster in the center that Henry requested be signed.

As the teen laughed, the loose bun of light brown curls bounced atop her head, and in her earlobes, dangled red shiny apple earrings. Drawing closer, Regina could hear the young actress addressing her fans politely and with a welcoming smile. As first impressions went, Paige Martin was an eloquent young lady who represented herself well.

Finally reaching her destination and standing in front of the teen celebrity, Regina observed the girl's dark caramel eyes drawn to her in surprise and then elation. A cheeky grin blossomed, for who she thought was her next _adoring fan_ in line.

"Wow! Hi!" The actress boomed ecstatically and Regina was taken aback by the sheer excitement and cheer. "This is so cool! Normally all the _older_ fans are here to see _my parents_." Paige made air-quotation marks and glanced off to the table just across the way. There Regina discovered another table with two empty chairs. A passably handsome man, who Regina faintly recognized seeing on TV before, flirted with a couple of women her age, who swooned in his presence. She didn't know his name but thought she might have seen him in a commercial or two. It was possible she was mistaken. Handsome men were very common in Southern California, and they were honestly of no particular value to her beyond friendship.

He possessed the same sort of air and irksome attitude as Coach Locksley and though she could sense that he had an exaggerated, high opinion of himself. She watched as another woman walked up to him with a portlier body shape and he practically ignored her. _What a prick!_

The actor caught her gaze and Regina inwardly cringed, suspecting his next move before he even did it. He puffed out his chest, to display his physique to her, winked and then let his eyes lazily roam with obscene interest down Regina's body. She shot him a deadpan look, immediately rejecting him, hoping her unfriendly dismissal was quite clear, before directing her attention back to the real reason she was here.

"I'm here for my son. He'd like you to autograph this poster." She slipped the open magazine under Paige's pen.

"Sure… for your _son._ Got it," Paige giggled and Regina gave a withering look.

"It's true. He's playing in a championship baseball game and couldn't make it."

Sensing that she might have offended Regina, Paige blushed and the corners of her lips rose contritely. "Oh, okay… sorry. What's his name?"

"Henry."

"Neat name!"

Regina dubiously gave her a side long glance, wondering if the remark was a sincere one. She discerned that, even while a celebrity, the young girl seemed to be intelligent and grounded, probably due to dealing with matters other girls her age didn't have to.

Alerted again by the dark-haired woman's wariness, the teen star smiled warmly and genuinely assured her, "No, _really._ You'd be surprised at how many _Austins, Jadens_ and _Lucases_ I meet. _Henry_ is…" Her eyes tilted upward and then met Regina's again with a striking honesty in them. "… refreshing."

With just that last word, Regina was won over and she gave the teen her first tender smile. "Thank you. I named him after my father."

"That's even cooler!"

After scribbling a note quickly across the polished surface of the folded poster, Paige added a little flare to her signature by drawing a heart under the tail of the "e". Her message read:

" _To Henry,_

 _I'm sorry that you couldn't make it. I would have loved to have seen you! But I hope you won the game! Good luck!_

 _Hugs!_

 _Paige"_

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Taking the magazine back, Regina was already planning to catch the next episode of the show with Henry. She had caught glimpses of it on TV while walking around the house, but never sat down to watch. In contrast to the three teenage girls that stood in line in front of her, Paige seemed so much more sophisticated.

"No problem. Please thank your son for being a fan for me."

"I will. Oh..." As if remembering, Regina rifled through her purse. "Would it be okay if I just took a quick photo?" The fans behind her groaned and Paige addressed them.

"Aww, come on! Her son couldn't make it." To Regina she giggled, "Sure, go ahead."

Pushing other items in her purse dangerously off to the side she pulled out her large smart phone and took a picture.

Sweetly, Paige suggested, "Quick! Make sure I didn't blink!"

"You didn't. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ma'am. Bye!"

With an enlivened spirit, Regina walked away from the table. The young actress was a surprising pleasure to meet and she was sure Henry would be ecstatic to hear all about their exchange. She imagined his blush at seeing the photo that she had captured too and she'd undoubtedly score some _Mom-of-the-Year_ points.

Head down, she was just about to slip her phone back in its place when she collided with a body, propelling her into someone else. The next thing she knew, Regina was doused with a sticky substance dripping down her front while the smell of chocolate and coffee pervaded everywhere.

With her arms stretching outward, bag swinging at her elbow, she noticed two things. She was still caught between two people and that the magazine front was covered in whipped cream. Luckily, the damage wasn't so bad and Henry's signed poster was securely tucked inside the center of it.

"Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry!"

Regina took notice of the voice and finally discovered her assailant with long, flowing, golden tresses cascading down over bared shoulders in curled, full-bodied tendrils. Her sleeveless dress was fitted and black, and a thin black patent leather belt circled around a slender waist. Though her lips were glossy they were also a more natural color than Regina's dark red tinted lips. Smokey eye make-up brought out the dazzling shine in sea green colored eyes, that arrested Regina of speech. The woman seemed to smile at her with those eyes.

"I really am sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Regina's eyelids fluttered strangely and she felt a little out of sorts for not having words readily available. There seemed to be a mental block between her mouth and her brain. The blonde, only slightly taller, surveyed her outfit and then zeroed in on the magazine. She gestured jokingly at it and tried for humor. "You don't look like a _Tiger Beat_ kind of reader." She charmingly grinned and just as suddenly dawned a contrite look, understanding why Regina might have been there in the first place. "Oh crap! Is the magazine okay? Is it signed already?"

The hold on Regina's tongue was finally released. Feeling slightly embarrassed and a little clumsy, Regina straightened and beheld the woman scathingly. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Surprise flit across the blonde's face and absolute delight registered afterwards. She studied Regina slowly, seeming to record every aspect of her face, whether it was a parting of her lips or a blinking of her eyes. It both agitated and titillated Regina at the same time. How could that be?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you normally just _barrel_ into others spilling coffee all over them?"

"It was a Mocha Frappuccino." The woman corrected coyly and Regina brushed at the liquid running down her blazer, her hand becoming messier with each stroke. "Lily," ordered the blonde kindly to her companion, "Will you please get Ms…"

It was apparent the woman was prompting for her name, and in a defiant mood, Regina almost didn't give it to her, but on some level, she knew she was being unreasonable. Accidents happened and there was no cause to be rude, even though this beautiful woman unsettled her. "Mills. Regina Mills."

Immediately, a happy expression spread across the blonde's features, enchanting Regina who tried fiercely to fight it. "I'm Emma." At the presented hand, Regina just stared at it first and then glimpsed at her own whip cream filled fingers. Right on time, Emma's companion with the long dark hair, Lily, returned with an accordion pile of bathroom, dispenser-type, paper towels. "Great, Lils. Thanks." Emma placed a few over Regina's soiled hand and pumped it in a hearty handshake before dumbly leaving them stuck to Regina's palm.

Confused by the intense and inexplicable reaction to Emma, Regina sighed down at the stain that was sure to set in her expensive jacket and glared at the woman who was responsible. Well as far as meetings went, this had to be one straight out of a television comedy, that was for sure.

[X]

Emma Swan glanced at the agitated woman and demanded a more subdued reaction from herself. She had no idea why she was so tickled to have met the alluring, yet very upset, Ms. Mills. She and her personal assistant, Lily, were ambling toward the autograph table when she collided with the sultry vision standing in front of her, who currently was aiming a death glare at her. Having been in the TV & Film Industry for fifteen years, Emma had worked with a plethora of beautiful actresses before. Many had been A-listers and considered the most beautiful women in the world, but never had her eye been so caught by, or had any of _those_ actresses been as gorgeous as this woman with the flashing brown eyes.

It figured that with her luck, Emma would finally meet someone she was keenly interested in, which hadn't happened in a long while. Regina was eyeballing Emma as if she was a raving lunatic, and truth be told, Emma was really drawn to her apparent dislike of her. Being a celebrity, everyone wanted a piece of Emma Swan. Everyone treated Emma nicely and put her up on a pedestal. They all wanted to get close.

This goddess with the olive complexion, red lips, and dark curls that begged to be touched looked like she wanted to get as far away from Emma as she possible could. _Damn it._ That only intrigued her more.

Emma was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had begun wiping Regina clean. Lily backed away in astonishment and stared at Emma as if she were a crazy person. When Emma brushed the paper towel again over Regina's front, grazing her chest, Emma got her hand swatted out of the way.

"It's not necessary to _grope_ me, Miss Swan. I can do it _myself,_ thank you _."_

Before she could stop herself, Emma blurted, much to Lily's divertissement, "Oh? Do you grope yourself often?"

 _Okay, maybe THAT was inappropriate._ As for her cleaning, Emma had not meant to _molest_ the woman. She had intended to fix the spill as quickly as possible to hopefully get into Regina's good graces. Perhaps, it was too late.

"What did you say?" Accompanying the prim tone, Regina's dark short curls jounced when she lifted her head and brandished incensed eyes at Emma. _Holy cow! Ms. Mills was HOT when she was angry!_

"You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"You think?" Regina's comment was dripping with sarcasm.

"I said I was sorry, Ms. Mills. It seems the decent thing to do would be to forgive me."

Regina's astounded gasp was followed by a shrewd eye squint. She opened her mouth to say something more, feeling spurred on by Emma's cocky expression, when Paige shouted from the table behind her.

"Hey, _Mom!_ Did you get yourself in trouble? What did you do to Henry's mom?"

"You're Paige's mother?" Regina did not give Emma a chance to answer before she threw over her shoulder, "She spilled coffee on me."

"A Mocha Frappuccino," Emma said quietly to the air but then louder to Regina, "And Paige is my daughter on television. Not my _real_ daughter."

"Which is probably a good thing," Paige shouted and giggled loudly from the table and with a flourish of the pen, finished, "Otherwise, I might have inherited the _clumsiness."_

"I can still _tv-ground_ you, young lady!" Emma returned her focus back to Regina and thought she saw a small smile on her face before it was replaced by an unreadable expression. _Darn._

A heavy arm draped across her shoulders and the strong scent of expensive aftershave nearly triggered a roll of her eyes. Her co-star beamed fetchingly at both ladies and one could tell that his smile was used to getting all kinds of attention.

"Hi there. Is my wife causing any problems here?" Emma sighed and noticed Regina frown at him and then at her.

"TV wife," she clarified again more for Jefferson's benefit than for Regina's, though she had wanted that message to get across to the brunette. Her co-star was constantly flirting with her on set and had a habit of making their working relationship seem more to the public.

When Regina had eyed Jefferson's hand hanging possessively over Emma's shoulder, Emma picked it up by the pinky, hoping she had given it a good twist, and dropped it behind her. Emma wished that Jefferson would just go away but when he stayed and checked Regina out with a lascivious grin, she felt like elbowing him in the stomach. Instead made introductions. "This is my co-star, Jefferson Hattrick."

"Rhymes with Patrick." Jefferson claimed Regina's hand, thinking she was presenting it, when she was really wiping away some cream left on her front. _"Enchant_ _é_ _,"_ he flirted as he prolonged the kiss by suggestively stroking the underside of her palm.

Emma flinched at the steel in Regina's eyes while studying him. She extracted her had before her lips broke out in a syrupy sweet smile that seemed insincere. _"Vous êtes absolument dégoûtant."_

Lily snorted and Emma shot her a questioning look, knowing her friend and assistant spoke French. With a subtle shake of her head, Lily dismissed the comment and said to Regina, "Ms. Mills, as Ms. Swan said, we will be happy to take care of the dry cleaning. Why don't we step aside and swap contact details?"

"Absolutely," Emma brightened, maybe a little too excited at the prospect of getting Regina's phone number.

"No. You know what? It's fine. Thank you."

Emma was amazed. Normally someone would jump at the chance of being in contact with her, or her _people._ All Emma knew was the more they were in each other's company, the more she wanted to get to know the brunette. The thrill lasted just a few seconds as Regina shouldered her way through the group.

"Wait, Regina!" Emma would have followed but was cut off by a well-dressed man in an all-black suit who looked more like an undertaker than her manager.

"Emma, where do you think you're going? You and Jefferson should have been at that table two minutes ago."

"Oh, come on, Gold," Emma pleaded with her manager, looking over his shoulder and watching Regina disappear in a throng of people. A sinking feeling was born in the pit of her stomach. How was it possible to miss someone you had only just met? Slumping she twisted her mouth in defeat. "Most everyone is here to see Paige, anyway. She's the star!"

"You're all stars, dearie!"

"Don't call me that. You make me sound like I'm 90." A smile cracked and she quipped, "Or you're 90."

"I am timeless, Emma. Now, Jefferson, please escort Emma to the table. Smile! Eat it up! You're getting paid to put on those _pearly whites_ for the fans."

Emma groaned through a toothy smile as Jefferson pulled her over to the table to sign more autographs.

[X]

Hours later, Emma was escorted to a black Suburban with tinted windows. She and Lilly got in and as usual there was a lot of room for just the two of them.

"Back to the hotel, Phillip," Lily instructed and the dark-haired chauffeur nodded and drove away from the curb.

"And on the way, can you pass through a McDonald's? I'm having a _Mac Attack!"_ Emma laid her head back against the headrest and thought of Regina Mills. She was in trouble. The woman was truly unforgettable.

"Disregard that, Phillip. Hotel, please." Lily turned to Emma. "Are you crazy, Ems?"

"I want a _Big Mac."_

"That hot body of yours doesn't need the calories. Think of your arms, which were in Cosmo's _Hottest Actress Attributes_ just last week."

"What, these arms?" Despite being in such a nice dress, Emma flexed her slightly bulging bicep like a biker. "Yeah, these babies are connected to these _hands_ that want to be curled around a Big Mac right now."

"I'm only doing what you _pay_ me to do." Lily glanced through her leather portfolio and began typing into her phone. "Your body will thank me tomorrow at the gym, when you are sweating like a _beast_ on a weight bench. _That_ Emma would kill me for letting her have _Mickey D's_. We'll save it for next weekend. Besides, I already let you cheat and have a pepperoni pizza last night _and_ a Mocha Frappuccino today."

"That I barely drank by the way. Two sips does not a beverage make."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily observed Emma sulking out her window. She knew Emma was disappointed about something else. "So… Regina Mills is a _hottie and a half,_ huh?" She leaned over and watched Emma's eyes tip heavenward. "I mean her face is practically perfect. She's got these eyes that on paper are nothing special, plain brown eyes, but when you're looking right at 'em, it's like you could _stare_ at them for hours."

" _You_ need a burger to stuff in that gob of yours to shut you up." Twisting around, Emma glared at her. "You _knew_ I liked her."

"I was amazed that I was the only one who did! Your pheromone levels were shooting through the roof!" Lily tutted and swiped over her phone. "I was afraid in another few minutes you were going to hump her leg like a horny Saint Bernard!"

"And what was with all the French?" Emma changed the subject wanting to know what Regina had told Jefferson, curious to know if it had anything to do with her. The woman's voice was already _off-the-charts_ sexy! Regina speaking French was even more scorching hot!

Lily giggled as she typed into her phone in a frenzy. "She told Jeff he was disgusting. I don't think he got it. He likes people to _think_ he speaks French."

Emma snorted and took out her own phone, entering Regina Mills in the search bar of Google. She didn't click the little magnifying glass to execute her search though. Maybe, it was better not knowing. She was pondering this, while in quiet frustration the back of her head hit the soft leather rest and she stared out the window again.

Not many in her professional world knew that Emma was a lesbian. Only Lily. There was speculation, but Emma had always been afraid to officially _come out_ in fear that it would hurt her career. She admired actresses who did, and admittedly was a little jealous of the freedom they had gained, but it's not like anyone was breaking down _their_ doors anymore to offer parts. Of course, there were the women she had been with since becoming an actress—one serious relationship (with another actress who was also in the closet), two flings and three one night stands-but Lily had taken care of those with confidentiality agreements and the threat of heavy financial repercussions should anything concrete come out of it. Emma had been surprised that with social media, being what it was today, she hadn't been caught yet. Just another reason _why_ she chose to be safe and not physically be seen with anyone outside of friendship.

The paparazzi have often tried to link her romantically to many male friends and acquaintances that she hung out with. Her gay friend Killian, for instance. August, her physical trainer. Even her best friend Neal, who she had set up with her friend Tamara, a make-up artist in Hollywood. Tamara often laughed at the reports in the tabloids and teased both Emma and Neal about it, knowing they felt more like brother and sister.

Besides, it's not like her career gave her much time to pursue anything romantically with anyone anyway. She had her vibrator and her fingers. She was fine.

"Let me ask you this…" Lily locked her phone and turned her body toward Emma, leaning against her door. "If you knew where the appealing and fascinating Ms. Mills was, would you finally take a chance and go get the girl? Or will you cower back and be the scared little bitch that you are?"

"Ouch."

"Well?"

"I am not a _scared little bitch._ I'm… cautious."

"You're full of shit.

"It's a moot point anyway, don't you think? I don't know _where_ she is. And _you_ never got her address, phone number or _anything._ Why do I keep you around again?"

"Because I'm reliable, good at my job, cute and witty."

"Uh huh," Emma grinned and then it disappeared while she thought that she might have lost her chance at something special. Regret was weighing in her middle. "Christ, I blew it, Lily. I have more finesse than that."

"You do."

"What was it about that woman that turned me into a puddle of goo, unable to woo?"

"What's with the rhyming? Are you Dr. Seuss all of a sudden?" Lily thought of how Emma had behaved rather unlike herself. She had known Emma for a long time, even before she was famous, and her friend had never acted so oddly with a woman. "I have no idea what you were doing back there."

"I'm charming!"

"Yes, you are."

"I've got _game!"_

"Hell yes!"

"I'm an intelligent, sexy, capable woman!"

"Hey, I'd fuck you if you had a hard, flat chest and a penis."

Emma faltered with her mouth open as if she were to say something else. She raised an eyebrow at her friend and a corner of her mouth rose in a smirk. "You're stupid."

Lily snickered, "But I _am_ resourceful. You are not going to get Regina's address on Google, I can tell you that much."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am smarter than you." Lily closed her portfolio and placed it in her large leather shoulder bag.

"Oh yeah? Then please _magic genie,_ give me some good news. Tell me you know where I can find Regina."

Lily's response was the last thing Emma expected. "I am going to make you one happy lesbian. I _know_ where you can find the mysterious and gorgeous Regina Mills."

Emma goggled and smacked Lily's arm though not hard enough to be painful. "Shut up! You do not!"

"I do too!"

"Bullshit." Emma waved Lily off. "How could you? You were with me all afternoon! You can't know where she is."

"108 Mifflin Street. That is where our Regina Mills lives."

"How do you possibly know that?" Lily reached into her bag and pulled out an expensive apple-red, leather woman's wallet with a sly smile. The tiny hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood on end. "Is that…?

"Ms. Mills' wallet? Yes, yes it is."

"Oh my God." Emma snatched the wallet and stared at it like it was the Holy Grail. Her fingers went to the snap and paused. Should she open it? Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy? Gulping and curious, Emma caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

"There's $65 in cash, an ATM debit card, a Visa, a MasterCard _and_ an American Express. No Discover card. Smart woman. Nobody takes Discover." Lily found Emma still staring at the wallet, her fingers ready to open it but she was holding back with a furrow etched in her forehead. To tempt her, Lily dipped her chin and offered enticingly. "She has three pictures in it. One is a school picture of her son; cute kid. Then there's a really adorable one of him a lot younger, and she's squatting down next to him. No husband though." Emma still seemed to be contemplating what the right thing to do would be. "There's another cute one of two little girls. One of them looks like her. I don't know who the redhead is though."

That did it and Emma practically tore the flap on the wallet and flopped it open. She immediately went to the photos and reviewed them. A smile grew with each turn of a tiny plastic page. She surveyed the last one of the two little girls and looked at Regina, arm and arm with a redhead. She looked to be about 7 years old and the other girl looked slightly older and was a little taller. They were both in white, tennis outfits holding rackets and standing on a sunny court. Regina looked like a very happy child and maybe she was also a happy adult, when she wasn't covered in icy coffee.

After studying that last photo, Emma went back and studied the others a few more times. She plucked Regina's Driver's License from its spot. Her mind automatically recorded Regina's personal details. Height, weight, birthdate, and address. Feeling suddenly guilty for knowing more about the woman than she should, Emma closed the wallet and thrust it back at Lily and feigned a disgusted look. "Thief."

Cracking up, Lily threw the wallet back at her. "I am not a thief. It's not like I picked her purse. She dropped it. I just held on to it to see how things progressed. I fully intended for you to return it to her unharmed. Her hero! Yay!"

"Me? She'll probably accuse me of stealing it from her bag."

"Two-time _Emmy award_ winner, _People's Choice Award_ winner and Golden Globe nominee, Emma Swan? A pick pocket? Outrageous! No one would believe it."

"I still should have won that Golden Globe."

"Yes, to add to all the other awards you have sitting on a shelf in your Laundry room. Why do you keep them in your laundry room again?"

"Because I'd look like an arrogant twerp with them anywhere else. Besides, they're kind of nice to look at while I'm measuring and adding detergent into the machine."

"You're nuts."

Emma _was_ nuts, she thought to herself. Weighing the wallet in her hand though, she also counted herself lucky. Maybe it was time to take a chance.

[X]

"And then Draymond jumped up and caught the pop-fly, saving the game! It was amazing, Mom!"

Regina washed the last dish from dinner and handed it to an overexuberant Henry, who was regaling her with all this morning's baseball highlights. She smiled as she rinsed the sink of any access soap along the sides.

Henry had arrived home in a victorious mood. His team had won and advanced. Her sister had stayed for coffee but then had a date tonight so she started home early.

That had been fine with Regina because she and Henry could have a quiet Saturday dinner in of homemade enchiladas with a green salad and refreshing Pico de Gallo dressing.

"According to Aunt Z, you were fantastic!"

"I was! Two homers and a triple!"

"So she said. I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, me too. Though I still wish I had been where _you_ were. You got to meet Paige Martin!" Henry hung the towel on the oven door handle and leaned against the kitchen island. "And thanks for _txting_ me that photo. The guys on the team were so jealous."

"You're welcome. She was a very impressive young lady." Drying her wet hands on the towel, Regina thought about the incident that happened afterward. "I didn't tell you this, but I met Emma Swan too."

"You did? Really? Cool! She plays Paige's mom, Jennifer. I think she's awesome for an older actress. She also played the hero in that sci-fi fantasy show, _Dream Catcher._ "

"Huh," Regina paused in thought. "I don't remember seeing her in anything."

"What?" Astonished, Henry pulled her to the couch and they plopped down on it after he grabbed the iPad. "She was also the badass…" a censuring look from Regina called forth a correction in language, "I mean, the magnificent hero in _Resident Savior!_ I guess there's just something about her that screams _hero_."

 _Or klutz._ Regina snickered at that thought but in all fairness, after some thought this afternoon, she conceded internally that _she_ had really been the one at fault for not watching where she was going. She only accused the other woman of it because she had been so embarrassingly _taken_ with the blonde. Emma had just been so… unexpected and charming… and there was Regina feeling ambushed, wet and sticky.

"Here, check this out. This is Emma in _Resident Savior._ Check out that punch!"

Henry gave a sidelong glance as Regina watched. "You know, it's rumored that she's gay too."

With wide eyes, Regina snapped her attention to him and was greeted by a knowing grin. "Did you pick up on any of that when you met her? Was your _gaydar_ bells ringing or whatever the do?"

"I…" Regina turned and watched Emma on the 9.7-inch screen traipsing around a forest in a tank top and jeans with a sword on her back. _There are those arms again_. Regina had imagined what they might feel like wrapped around her earlier. "It's not like I see a glowing rainbow flag above the head of every lesbian in a room, Henry."

"That sucks. I bet it'd make dating easier. You know, you need to go out more, Mom."

"Have you and Zelena been talking about my love life again?"

"Aunt Z only worries about you. I do too. Coach asked about you again. Aunt Zelena told him to _bugger_ off. I'm kind of relieved."

Chuckling, Regina gathered him close and placed a kiss at his crown. "I'm glad. I find Coach Locksley repulsive."

"Yeah, as a coach he's okay, but he checks out the moms way too much. Speaking of Coach, he mentioned that I'm the only player who hasn't given him that $20 yet."

"Oh yes! That's right."

Stretching across the arm rest, Regina retrieved her purse and hunted for her wallet. When it was nowhere to be found, she dug through every fold and pocket in a panic.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"My wallet is missing." Regina stared at the lacquer coffee table pensively. "Maybe I dropped it in the car, I'll run out and check."

As soon as she rose from the couch, the doorbell rang and Regina and Henry shared a quizzical look. "Perfect timing."

"Maybe Aunt Z forgot something."

"Hmmm," was all Regina murmured. It wouldn't be unusual for Zelena to make unexpected calls during any time of day, and if her date was a flop, she'd surely come over to share the miserable details.

Grabbing the door handle now, she was sure it was Zelena and said, opening it. "Don't tell me your date was a gruesome slime-ball with bad breath."

Regina found herself staring into the brown eyes of Paige Martin.

"Hi Henry's mom. Being fourteen, I don't think I'm really allowed to date, but _ew, gross!"_

"Hello!" Trying to blink the surprise away, Regina's eyes remained round. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here with me."

Emma Swan sidled up behind the teen, looking very different in jeans, a teal colored cotton blouse and a brown leather motorcycle jacket.

"I am here to make up for spilling coffee on you."

"A Mocha Frappuccino," Regina said weakly. The corners of her mouth turned up and her eyes locked with Emma's. The longer they stared at one another with the teen's eyes darting from one woman to the other, the more one could see that there was something going on between them.

"Wow!" Paige marveled, grabbing them from their thoughts. "Emma, I knew it. I had a suspicion about you." When Emma glanced at Paige and just raised an eyebrow, the young girl said, "It's totally cool with me. You're still _awesome sauce."_ She looked at Regina who was gazing at them, confounded. "But for the record, I don't think you needed me. You got this in the bag."

Before Emma could reply, a young male voice rang out, "No… _way…"_

Behind Regina, Henry stood there with his eyes and mouth agape, staring at Paige in shock.

"You must be Henry." The young teen beamed at him and sidestepped Regina into the house. She stuck out her hand which he shook while in a daze.

"Henry. I… Henry."

The crease in her brow deepened along with the smile on her face as Regina just watched her son interact with Paige, continuing just to shake the actress' hand and repeat his name. _Girls and dating. It begins!_

"Don't worry. She gets that a lot," Emma nearly whispered from the door.

Regina eyed Emma's form and when her scrutiny returned to the woman's face, Emma gave a bright grin, complete with enchanting dimples. "Ta-da!" There was a pause and Emma looked a little awkward, "Can, I… um… come in?"

"Oh! Of course. Please, come in."

"Thanks."

Stepping across the threshold, Regina caught a whiff of Emma Swan and decided that she liked the woman's unfamiliar scent. It was rather pleasing.

Emma's eyes traveled, inspecting the area around her. "You have a lovely home, Regina. May I call you Regina?"

There was still an attraction that existed between them, though the air was slightly different than before. Regina was more open to Emma. "You may, if I get to call you Emma."

"Please." Those dimples winked in delight and Regina felt a happy vibration roll through her body.

"So, how's the jacket? I truly hope I didn't ruin anything."

"I'm afraid it's a goner, and you didn't… ruin anything, Emma. I owe you an apology. After some consideration, it _was_ my fault. I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

Regina waited for forgiveness while being entertained by the cheerful light that passed over the blonde's beautiful face. Emma was wearing less eye makeup than before but was no less beautiful. The reply Regina had gotten was the last thing she expected.

"Have coffee with me tomorrow?"

Regina blinked questioningly and turned to witness Henry and Paige sitting on the couch in front of the iPad, talking as if they hadn't just met and were best friends instead. Now she was being asked out on, what? A date? By a television star? It was all a bit surreal to Regina.

"Um…"

"I would really like the chance to make it up to you." Before Regina could insist that it wasn't necessary, Emma pushed on, "I mean, you drink coffee, right? It would be you… and me… drinking coffee… together."

 _So, it's not a date._

Regina's eye lids fluttered under a weighty brow as she measured Emma's words and the expression that crossed the blonde's face, like maybe she had been rethinking her offer.

"Ok." It was a quick reply, one that Regina hadn't realized was on the tip of her tongue. This was all happening so fast, wasn't it?

"Really?"

At the apparent joy radiating off the blonde, Regina couldn't help but feel relief and she reflected that in her upturned grin.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll pick you up. 10:30? We could maybe add breakfast too?"

Chuckling and thrilled at the actress' excitement to see her again, Regina reminded herself that it wasn't a date and to not be so ecstatic. "Alright. It's a…" Regina halted. What should she call it? Zelena had always been better at this than she was. It wasn't a date and calling it so would be misleading, right? Even though she felt slightly disappointed that it wasn't… a date.

 _You just MET the woman! Geez, slow down._ She knew next to nothing about Emma.

Emma's head was screaming _date_ but she could see the caution clouding over Regina's brown eyes, just below their sparkle. "… a… breakfast outing?"

Regina quickly took internal stock of her feelings. She sensed her interest and desire to see how this played out. She waited to feel hesitation but there was none. No alarm bells. Zelena would kill her if her sister found out that Emma Swan had asked her out for coffee and she didn't accept. "Yes."

[X]

About half an hour later, Emma practically leapt joyously after Paige onto the backseat of the Lincoln Town Car that had been waiting for them curbside. Her teen co-star was studying her with a knowing grin.

"Well, I guess _that_ worked out for everyone, huh Emma?" When Emma's lips spread wider and her cheeks glowed Paige giggled and shook her head. "Oh my _God!_ Could you _be_ any more obvious, _Mom?_ You're got stars in your eyes!" When Paige reached out to point at Emma's eyes, Emma good-humoredly batted her away.

"Leave my stars alone."

"Well, I can't say I blame you. Regina's really pretty! I hope I find someone who looks at me the way Regina looks at you when I'm middle-aged."

"I'm _not_ middle aged!" There was a pause. "So, you think she likes me?"

"Does Princess Leia like Han Solo?"

Squinting, Emma retorted, "That's a tricky one. In which movie are we talking here? _A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back,_ or _Return of the Jedi?"_

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, _yeah!_ Leia didn't like him very much in the first movie."

"Fine! Remember the beginning of _The Empire Strikes Back_ when they were fleeing the Rebel Base and Han was going to leave to see Jabba the Hut instead of stay with the Rebellion? You could _tell_ Leia didn't want him to go. Regina looks at you kind of like that when _you're_ not looking."

Blinking in thought while absently stroking the fine leather of the door handle, Emma tilted her head pensively and shrugged appeased. "I can work with that."

"Henry was nice." There was an authentic smile on her face and Emma noticed that Paige was being herself. Not the actress, but the real 14 year old Paige Martin, who was actually a little shy. She had gotten to know the girl well, and knew when she was being _Paige the Super Star._ "He was really sweet, you know… once he stopped stuttering."

In a suspicious manner, eyes narrowing and one half of her face squinching, Emma questioned with reproach in her tone, "What's happening here?"

"What?" Paige shrugged and looked out the window but not before Emma caught her cheeks pinking. Seemingly caught, the young girl said, "Okay, we got each other's numbers."

"Paige, no."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Your parents are gonna kill me. I didn't take you with me for you to… to…"

"Hook up?"

"NO! No." Emma sighed into her hands. "How do you even know what that means? And he's a stranger."

"First of all, I'm 14, not 6! And I'm mature for my age," Paige added with an upturned chin that only made Emma roll her eyes. _Teenagers. They think they know everything._ "Second, his mom's a stranger, but you got her number."

"Yeah, but I'm…" Emma began and when her eyes met the dubious hazel ones of a rebellious teenager, she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and straightened, "… _slightly_ older than you."

A guttural snort was her reply and her young companion lifted a shoulder and defended her new friend. "I know that it seems totally _bananas_ , but there was something… honorable about Henry."

Reflecting on Regina's son, Emma also found Henry to be a rather engaging and delightful young man. He had also asked her if she could sign his magazine poster.

"Yeah… okay. Henry's cool. But I'd still rather you not tell your parents about coming home with some strange boy's phone number. I'm supposed to be setting a good example." _Or some shit like that._ Emma chuckled inwardly. Truth be told, off-screen, she felt more like Paige's fun aunt, rather than a mother figure. "Hey, and let's keep the other _stuff_ we learned tonight _under wraps_ too."

Paige feigned confusion and then her mouth widened in an exaggerated gape. "Oh! You mean about you being a _vagi-tarian."_

"Jesus, you sound like Lily."

"I heard it from Lily."

"You need to find friends your own age and stop hanging around with Lily and the crew on set."

"Well, Henry's my age! See? Everybody wins. I get a new friend my age. He gets Paige Martin's phone number. You get a date with his hot mom. Regina gets her wallet back. Everyone's happy."

The short exhale of breath and a gasp was followed by Emma's eyes bugging out and her back shooting off the seat back. "Oh shit!"

Paige stared at Emma with quizzically parted lips and erupted into uncontrolled giggles. "Em- _MAAA!_ You forgot to give _your crush_ her wallet back?!"

"Shhhhh!" Emma held a hand out while her lips slowly curved upward and when all the teenager did was laugh harder, Emma attacked the girl's ribcage with tickles before addressing the driver, "Sam? We need to head back to 108 Mifflin Street."


	2. Somewhere, Over the Rainbow

_**Chapter Summary:** Regina gets unwanted dating advise from an all too usual source. Emma and Regina go out on their first date (or "non-date") where Emma becomes very jealous._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Somewhere, Over the Rainbow**

Regina was visibly nervous. She had woken up at half past five in jittery excitement and cursed her inability to return to sleep. She had thrown her covers off, gone downstairs and started cooking breakfast for her son instead. She had needed something to do other than lay in bed and think about Emma's pleasing smile, lilting laughter and hypnotic eyes. Spellbinding, dream-inducing eyes. The actress had eyes that were a such a luminescent shade of green that they reminded Regina of a budding Springtime that brought with it fresh new hope to a once cold, wintery world.

Ambushed by such romantic thoughts, she halted in her steps and with an irritated grimace at herself, she whacked a clean pan down into its rightful spot in the bottom cupboard, much like she wanted to whack some sense into her head. Regina swore inwardly at how distracted she was by just a friendly breakfast excursion with an appealing television celebrity… whom she met less than 24 hours ago. The woman was kind enough to return her wallet that she had dropped at the mall. Her invitation to coffee was just to make up for their clumsy encounter. Nothing more, she scolded herself.

Regina stood at her stove, a hand covering her face. Thinking of Emma's beauty in a poetic way was not typical behavior for her. She was not the whimsical type; to believe in love at first sight, soulmates and losing one's head over someone. She was a pragmatic sort of person. She was logically minded. _1 + 1 is 2, 2 + 2 is 4._ She had never met anyone who invaded her thoughts so quickly or entranced her so completely, except for her son.

As her thoughts strayed to him, she was startled to see him enter the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Her noisy activity in the kitchen must have woken him up earlier than normal.

"Mom?" The 14-year old padded up closer and addressed the woman working in a tizzy. She wore a pair of grey yoga pants and a black Nike hoodie, borrowed from him, with words in white emblazoned across the front "Just Do It!". "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you a ham and cheese quiche, sweetheart. For breakfast."

Blinking the teen swiveled his messy-haired head toward the round clock above the kitchen doorway. "It's 7:30 in the morning… on a Sunday." We normally sleep in until nine and make something together."

Cooking together was something they had just started doing seriously six months ago. Henry was always a great help in the kitchen when it came to baking or cleaning up, so Regina started teaching him some cooking tips and recipes, so that he could improve his culinary skills.

A short affirmative hum was her answer for him as she turned and quickly washed a couple dishes in the sink.

He eyed her as his lips curved and his eyes slanted with awareness. "This is about Emma Swan, huh? Are you nervous about your date?"

The faucet made a sound as she forced the handle down to close it and spun around. "It's not a date!"

"Sure. Okay," he appeased and then took a seat on a stool at the center island. "You know she likes you too, right?"

Exasperated, the towel she held landed roughly on the counter because it had been thrown down with considerable emotion. When she lifted her eyes to Henry all she said was, "This is ridiculous. I just met the woman yesterday."

"Mom, you're not getting married. You're sharing a meal. The most important meal of the day."

"Great, pressure…" Regina was trying to open a brand new jar of Kalamata olives, struggling with it actually.

The jar was relieved from her grasp when Henry came close and stole it from her, but gently. Then, he knocked the side of it against the counter a few times, releasing the pressure and easily twisted it open. In amazement, she witnessed this, aimed a scowl at him and said, "Seriously, would you stop growing up please."

"Are you kidding? No way. I can't wait to get older and start dating girls. You make it seem so _easy-going_ and _relaxed."_ He shot her a facetious grin and she sent him a look that really wasn't as black as she made it seem at his sarcasm.

She grunted as if pained. Regina knew that she kept her heart well-guarded. She had reason to. She had been in disastrous relationships one after the other. All the while, she had a child to think about. Truthfully, she had never allowed him and the women she dated to get too close, for fear that it would end badly and affect him negatively. Henry had known for a long while now that she had preferred women over men, and surprisingly had always taken well to it. There were no tantrums. No difficulty with it. Of course she wasn't very public about her sexual preference, which maybe helped, but he never gave her problems about it like she thought a young child might. She normally always kept those associations short and privately away from him. Zelena had used the word _commitment-phobe_ once when neither had known Henry was in ear-shot. He had questioned her about it later and she told him the truth. He was the only love in her life.

Emma Swan had thrown a monkey wrench into everything with her bubbly personality and engaging smile. Regina was so shaken at the intensity of her reaction to the woman.

"Mom. You need to relax and let someone in. You'll never get the prize unless you take the risk." Henry adopted a contemplative and familiar lip twist. Regina could not help but smile affectionately, not just because he was her son but she was reminded of the other important man in her life.

"You sound like your grandfather."

"He's, like, my hero!"

Henry had always had a case of hero worship for Henry Mills, his namesake. Regina remembered how in love her father had been when he had seen Henry as a baby for the very first time and it made her eyes water just thinking about it. Memories of them playing in the living room together, and of the older Henry Mills giving a 3-year old Henry _horsey-rides_ on his back came to mind. Regina's eyes twinkled nostalgically at the pair of them making a teamed effort to try and steal freshly baked cookies out from under her when they always thought she wasn't looking.

"I spoke to him and Grandma last night while you were in the shower."

Regina's attention sought his in surprise and then urgency. Her smile disappeared. _Oh no._ "When? What time? Henry…" He aimed a guilty look and a sheepish grin at her. "You didn't…"

Just then Regina's phone began ringing, signaling that she was receiving a FaceTime call. She glanced at the clock and noticed the time was 7:53. Her mother, Cora Mills, must have been bursting at the seams to interrogate her, not being able to wait for the eight o'clock hour.

Sighing unexcitedly, she grabbed her phone and sure enough a picture of her parents sitting cheek to cheek at the local Mexican restaurant they had all dined at the last her parents were in town was displayed.

"I told them about Emma?" The end of the sentence lilted high, testing what his mom's reaction would be in a near admission of guilt.

"No, really?" There was no jaggedness to the comment and Regina gave him an exaggerated eye roll before mentally preparing herself. Sliding her finger over her phone to activate the call, her mother's face filled the screen. Henry's shoulders shook with a chuckle before he slid off to inspect the quiche in the oven. "Hi Mom. How are things in Florida?"

The woman on the other end tilted her chin up at Regina, the coil of red hair atop her head perfectly still. Regina was certain that if her mother had any grey hair at all, not even her father had seen it. Only Cora Mills' reflection would have. Her mother was vain to a fault. The only time she had ever seen her mother wear even a pair of sneakers was when she played golf with Henry. Otherwise, it was always heels, sandals or flats. Being appropriately dressed for every occasion is something Cora had always taught her daughters when they were young.

"Hang Florida, Regina. I'm more interested in the woman you will be having breakfast with that my grandson told me all about."

"Your _grandson_ needs a lesson in discretion."

Henry withered under Regina's gaze before bolting to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk carton from the door and opening the lip bringing it to his lips.

Regina snapped her fingers in censure and he grabbed a glass from the cabinet, with a soft rebellious groan.

The older he got, the more contrary he became, Regina noticed. Her son was a good boy and her father had warned her that it was only natural that he would test boundaries and see how far he could push her.

Cora cleared her throat, pulling Regina out of her musings about Henry and she instead thought of how young and healthy her mother looked. Scarlet red hair contrasted her mother's creamy skin, with just the hint of a few age lines around the eyes. One would never guess the woman was in her mid-sixties and if Regina hadn't known any better, she would have thought Cora Mills was a witch who used magic to keep her youthful appearance. "I've seen her on TV, Regina. I'm a fan."

Good God! Even Cora knew who Emma Swan was! How had Regina never known. Her frown must have given her away because Cora tittered and said over her shoulder, "Henry! We've got a live one. She seems to have completely perplexed Regina and it's just delicious!"

A moment later the balding, grey haired head of her father leaned over Cora's shoulder and peered at the screen. He lowered his reading glasses and the light in his eyes when he saw his youngest daughter made Regina's heart flutter. "Hi Pumpkin!"

"Dad."

"We hear you snagged yourself an Emmy winner. How did you manage that?"

"With my irresistible charm."

"You get it from your mother."

"And she says I get it from you. Really, can you two never agree on anything?"

"It's what keeps our marriage alive." Henry angled and muttered in a low, hushed tone knowing well that his wife could hear, "We disagree, we fight, we make up. The making up is the best part." He winked at Regina and she couldn't help but laugh at him, even though the subject was less than appealing. She especially laughed harder though when her mother, who was often a force to be reckoned with, shouldered him away good-naturedly.

"Oh hush, you fool. Go read your newspaper." When Cora turned back to the screen there was a rosy glow to her cheeks, though she raised her nose as if scandalized.

In response, Henry stole a quick cheek-kiss from his wife, startling a loud gasp from her and turned back to Regina. "Okay, daughter. I'll let your mother _grill_ you to her heart's content."

"Gee, thanks Dad."

"Give your sister and my grandson hugs. Bye."

Cora stole her husband's rolled up newspaper and swatted his behind with it and threw it back at him. Her stern glare switched briefly to one of affection before it righted back into an authoritarian glare. Regina heard her father's faint, yet defiant, voice, "See? Sassy! I like that in a woman."

The older woman's befuddled expression had Regina giggling, the feigned disdain at her father's antics was always comically entertaining.

"I haven't had a moment's peace since the day I married that man."

"You know you love it."

The same hum of affirmation that Regina had given Henry earlier, was given to her by her mother.

"So tell me all about the talented and rather fetching Emma Swan. My daughter, dating an actress."

"I didn't even know who she was."

"You're like your father. All work and business. No time for pop culture and gossip. He didn't know who she was either until he found out about your date. He googled her first thing this morning."

Regina ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation and swallowed her groan. "It's not a _date."_

"Hmmm… a gorgeous lesbian asks you out for a non-working breakfast… does _she_ know it's not a date?"

"Mother."

"You're gay too, you know."

A loud guffaw dropped from her lips as she gaped at Cora, and her son sputtered his milk in the background and laughed.

"Yes, mother. I am aware of that fact."

"So? What are you waiting for? Jump on her!"

"All right, Grams!" With a hearty fist pump and praise, Henry drank from his glass again, leaving behind a creamy milk mustache. Regina held a napkin into the air for him with a smirk.

"Is that my handsome grandson?"

Henry slid into view and lovingly propped his chin on Regina's shoulder. "Hey Grams."

"Oh, look at you two together. My beautiful family. Hang on…" Cora frowned at her iPad's frame. "I need to take a _freeze-shot."_

"Screen-shot, Grams."

"Henry dear? How do I do that again?"

She looked off to the side, dipping her chin so she could see her husband better over her reading glasses.

Henry, the grandson, answered anyway with a quick direction just as Regina's father appeared on-screen.

"Oh, is it family photo time?" Older Henry took his glasses off and posed next to his wife. Younger Henry gave an amplified smile.

Regina's lip curled upward and she rolled her eyes at everyone. "Oh, God."

The image was snapped on her mother's end; a larger one of Henry and Regina with a smaller image of her parents in the corner of the screen, that Regina sensed she'd find in her inbox once the call was disengaged.

"Regina! What kind of expression is that?" She knew her mother's scolding was only half serious. Cora was a bit of a camera freak and had boxes of photographs and loads of electronic images of her family already.

"It was a _please, someone save me from this madness_ expression."

"Please, Regina dear, whatever you do… don't be glib on your date."

"It's not a…"

Regina was distracted abruptly by _Mother's Intuition_ and turned to find her son behind her gesturing to his grandmother as if saying, _Oh yeah, it is SO a date!_ He immediately bolted upright and in bashful contrition lifted his glass and took a big swig of milk. He smiled at Regina with his mouth full.

Returning to her phone's screen but still distrustful, Regina flashed Henry a suspicious glance one more time to make sure he wasn't secretly communicating over her shoulder. Then, she was interrupted with further questions from Cora.

"What are you going to wear, dear? Something sexy, I hope."

"It's _breakfast,_ Mom."

"Wear that gorgeous deep red sweater that we got you for Christmas last year."

Regina sighed. Why exactly did she answer the call? She remembered her parent's gift. The gorgeous off the shoulder red sweater with the broad cuff collar that narrowed to fit snuggly over her hips and the single cable knit design down the front. The one that would show off her slim waist perfectly.

"Is that the one, Aunt Z called the _Love Trap Sweater?_ And that no lesbian could possibly resist you in it?" This came from her son, the _Jokester._ Sometimes he reminded her so much of everyone else in her family except her. He was comical like his aunt, charming like his grandfather, and obstinate like his grandmother.

"I will wear something appropriate and respectful _._ I am not prowling for women over ham and eggs."

Cora scoffed at that, "Like you would ever _prowl_ for a woman. Regina, you have my impressive bone structure and your father's Latin coloring. If I had looked like you when I was your age, I would have…"

"Prowled for women?"

A loud snigger came from Cora's side of the conversation, off screen. "Your mother doesn't prowl. She swoops in and takes what she wants."

"Henry dear, be quiet."

"I'm just saying I didn't marry you for your cooking."

Regina groaned inwardly and adolescent Henry asked with an unsure twist of his mouth. "Should I be in the room for this?"

"Neither one of us should be," was Regina's offhanded answer.

Regina watched as her mother quietly giggled at something her father was doing while he hummed silly music. They were flirting and Regina was slightly charmed that her parents still acted this way and at the same time wanted to stick pencils in her eyes because it was all so ridiculously and outrageously saccharine-sweet.

"Why couldn't you two have called _Zelena_ and done this? She would be laughing her ass off right now."

"Oh," Cora started as if suddenly awoken from sleep. "Tell you sister to call me! I tried for the last few days but she's not answering."

"Wonder why," Regina murmured under her breath and snickered. She casually turned toward the clock and swore. "I have to get going! I have to hop in the shower…"

"Shave your legs!"

"Mom! It's just _breakfast!"_

"But you never know what will happen _after_ breakfast, Regina. Things happen. And you don't want to be caught with unshaven legs!"

"Yep," young Henry uttered putting a hand over his stomach, "I'm leaving the kitchen now."

"Henry!" Cora yelled and Henry looked back in the direction of Regina sitting at the counter with her phone in hand.

"Make sure your mother wears something _sexy!"_

"Uhhhh-eeew!" Henry's face contorted in discomfort at the same time that Regina's posture folded and she knocked her forehead in exasperation against the cool, clean countertop's surface. "Grandma, _mom_ and _sexy_ don't belong in the same sentence."

"Thanks," Regina deadpanned at him lifting her head.

"I meant, make sure your mother wears something appealing for a casual breakfast date. Not something that makes her look like a late 30s-something _doctor!"_

"But I _am_ a late 30s-something doctor!"

"Not at breakfast you're not…unless someone's choking, Regina. Promise me!"

A blinking pause between the two women signified a sort of familiar standoff; like they were either trying to read or sway each other's minds. Regina broke the stare first.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Fine. Go get ready for your…" When Regina fixed her mother with a pointed stare as a reminder that this was not a _date,_ Cora relented and rolled her eyes. "Your _social engagement._ I'll talk to you soon."

Blessed silence overtook the kitchen once the online call was disengaged. Swiveling in her modern looking plastic stool with the short back, Regina took in her son's thoughtful gait.

"Grandma's intense."

"Hah! Try being _raised_ by that woman."

Again, a pensive chewing of his lip, he asked, "Do you think she'll grill me like that about a girl I'm dating?"

"Oh, most definitely," Regina promised with a chortle, "…but by that time, you'll probably have your grandmother, your aunt _and_ me curious about the lucky lady!"

Nodding slowly, Henry vowed, "I'm moving _off the grid."_ The he disappeared behind the swinging door.

[X]

" _I would really like the chance to make it up to you. I mean, you drink coffee, right? It would be you… and me… drinking coffee… together." If there was a hole that could open and swallow her up, Emma would have appreciated it right now. She was an actress for goodness sakes! She couldn't even act cool! Asking Regina out for coffee made her palms sweaty. And at the same time, she was mentally begging,_ Please say yes, please!

 _She watched careful contemplation steal across the brunette's face and she took Regina's pause to observe her outfit. She had changed out of the business casual clothes she had been wearing earlier and was donned in a pair of grey exercise pants and a white, crew neck, pullover sweatshirt with a red stain on it—spaghetti sauce? —that had a medical sketch of some kind of bone on it. The larger text next to it read "I found this Humerus!" Emma would have never pegged the primly dressed Regina Mills for a novelty-gag shirt wearing person, but now that she knew she was, there was a lighter side to the woman that Emma desperately wanted to get to know. She was just about to throw herself at the Regina's mercy, get down on her knees and beg her to have coffee with her when Regina replied with a tentative grin, "Ok."_

" _Really?" Emma wanted to jump for joy. She almost did except that she experienced a punch in the gut which was Regina's light but adorable blush at Emma's apparent joy, and the way Regina grinned at her now, Emma felt weak at the knees, so jumping was definitely out of the question._

" _Yes."_

" _Alright. I'll pick you up. 10:30? We could maybe add breakfast too?" She was pushing it, but once she got coffee, Emma wanted more._ Please say yes, please say yes.

" _Alright. It's a…" Regina halted. Emma waited. If Regina called this a date, Emma was unsure what she would do; maybe leap for joy. She hadn't wanted anything THIS badly in a long while. She hadn't even felt this excited or nervous sitting in the audience at Award Shows, waiting to see if she had won the category she was nominated for. Suddenly, Emma found it insane that she would trade an Emmy for a date with Regina Mills._

 _The longer she waited, the more Emma felt like screaming. In the last seconds that ticked by, excitement, hesitation and uncertainty all crossed Regina's demeanor. Emma thought that she couldn't blame her. After all, they had just MET! They knew next to nothing about each other._

Geez, slow down, Swan!

"… _A… breakfast outing?"_ No! _Emma hoped that didn't seem too friendly. She shook herself internally because while she wanted the gesture to be friendly she also wanted the woman to know she was interested in her in a more-than-friends-way. She wasn't sure that the message came across that way and she wanted to bang her head against the wall._

" _Yes."_

Emma drove her yellow Volkswagen Beetle along the highway and took the exit she needed to get to Regina's house. She was early but very thankful for the extra time to enjoy the drive, feel less stress, and just think.

Too excited to sleep fully, she had risen out of bed early. She wasn't tired, used to 5am set calls anyway, and had gone for a morning run to clear her head. At close to 8:45 after her shower, her phone dinged with a txt message and she smiled broadly at who's name came up across her screen. _Regina._

 **REGINA: This might be a dumb question but what are you wearing?**

Of course, a naughty thought had entered Emma's mind but just as she finished typing out, "Isn't a little SOON to be asking this question?" with a winking emoji, another ding came in.

 **REGINA: That came out wrong. I didn't mean what you are wearing NOW. I meant what are you wearing later. I figured it would be casual, but what degree of casual are we talking? I was going to wear jeans and a sweater but you aren't going to show up like one of those celebrities in disguise, are you? With frumpy, baggy sweats, glasses and a trucker hat?**

Emma burst out in laughter, completely charmed and while backspacing her previous message, feeling her mood lifting even more, an SMS alert sounded again.

 **REGINA: Not that I care what you look like. I mean, I care, but I don't want to tell you what to wear or anything. Wear whatever you like. Okay, see you at 10:30.**

Emma had chuckled delightfully, with mirthful tears at the corner of her eyes as she had opened her closet door and chosen the ensemble she was sitting in now. She called it her sexy armor: her deep-red, leather, zip jacket with the wide collars and flap pockets. She loved this jacket. She had worn it to every casting call and had gotten every part. Under it she wore an off-white scoop neck, thin sweater, tight dark blue jeans and brown leather calf-high buckle boots over the denim.

Downshifting to a stop at a street light, she waited and took a look around the tiny coastal town Regina lived in. Emma only lived a little more than an hour away inland. The drive this morning, even with Southern California Sunday traffic, was not bad. She had her old reliable bug, that she had owned since she was sixteen, probably one of the few things she still had from before she was famous, and she had The Beatles to keep her company. Who can't relax and chill to Paul McCartney's _Blackbird?_

Pulling up in front of Regina's house, Emma still had twenty minutes to spare so she reclined her seat back, turned up _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_ and relaxed as the neighborhood seemed to slowly wake. One of Regina's neighbors, a lady who looked to be in her 70s, peeked out of the crack in her front door to see if anyone was watching and once she felt safe enough, she came out in flowery kimono with curlers in her hair. She quickly bent over her front lawn and grabbed the paper and scooting back in.

The man across the street, a nice looking fellow dressed in brown corduroy slacks and a shirt that Emma bet was neatly pressed under his sweater vest and tie jogged down his walk and his movements were a little bouncy. When he cleared the hedge, Emma could see why. A beautiful and playful Dalmatian yipped and jumped beside him. They were a neat looking pair, fitting well together.

As if triggered by her thoughts, the Dalmatian, glanced in her direction and bounded over with his tongue hanging out, not seeming threatening at all. Emma lowered the volume and opened her door. The dog, upon reaching her immediately, stuck is head into her lap and she couldn't help the enthusiastic chortles.

"Hey fella! Aren't you handsome?" She had to struggle a little bit to keep the animal from jumping into her car. And with her forearms she tried to control him and keep him outside while she scratched behind his ears but he seemed to only want to get closer and Emma was truly enchanted with him. "Okay, boy. Okay. I'll give you more love! Let me get out."

At that, the dog immediately sat on his hind legs and waited patiently for her to get out and it was almost as if he was smiling at her. Emma turned her key, taking it from the ignition and she slid out of her car. As soon as she closed and locked her door and bent down, the Dalmatian sprang up and placed his paws on her bent arms and leaned against her as if hugging her.

"Pongo!" Pongo's owner trotted over to them, good humoredly with his mail and newspaper in hand. "Hi," he greeted, "I hope he's not bothering you. He doesn't usually jump at people like this. Only with…" The man pointed to Regina's house. "The lady that lives here." He looked from Regina's house to Emma and seemed to put it together. "Are you here to see Regina?" Before Emma could answer, he seemed to mentally slap himself and corrected, "That was presumptuous, wasn't it? Let me at least introduce myself. I'm Archie and this is Pongo."

Emma was still smiling widely and she took Archie's hand and she grabbed Pongo's offered paw in a _pawshake_.

"Emma. And yeah. I'm here to see Regina." Pongo got down and went to sniff around Emma's tires. "You're not going to pee on my car, are you buddy? Be kind. She's a classic." Despite her words, Emma spoke nicely to Pongo and he looked up at her and then his tongue flapped outside his mouth before we walked around the Bug to inspect the sidewalk. Emma turned to Archie.

"He's a clever dog. I get the sense that he understands every word I'm saying."

"Pongo is a rather bright companion, both in intellect and mood. He's a good dog." Tilting his head, Archie closely examined Emma's face and she recognized the look. She got it often enough. "Have we met before? You look very familiar."

Often prompted by the question, Emma's casual, relaxed feeling slipped slightly and was replaced by a mask of professionalism, as if work mode was about to take over.

She opened her mouth to reveal her identity when Archie piped in, after fingering his chin, "Are you a psychologist? A psychiatrist, Emma?"

 _No. But I've played one on TV._

She smiled and nearly answered when he spoke up again. "No! I got it! You work at the university, don't you?"

 _I didn't even finish college._

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Have we met in the library?"

 _Oh geez._ Emma hadn't been inside a library in she didn't know how long. At least a real one and not a quickly built one on set.

"I'm Emma Swan."

He blinked blankly at her.

" _That's so Paige!, Dream Catcher…"_ when Archie's brow furrowed in puzzlement, Emma tried a few more titles, _"Resident Savior? Not Another Fairytale? The Queen's Lover?"_

"I'm sorry. What are these?"

Honestly a little deflated, her posture slumped but her smile was still in place. _Oh well._ Not everyone knew who she was. "They're TV and movie titles."

His expression changed from one of confusion to apology. "Oh! You're an actress?" With the inside of his palm he made a show of hitting his temple in shame. "I am so sorry. I'm afraid I don't get to watch too much television. I've always got my nose stuck in a book. I'm a doctor of psychology and I teach over at the University on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Regina and Henry look after Pongo those nights."

Emma peered at Pongo, who plopped down by her feet, and flashed a dimple at him. She thought of him sitting next to Regina and laying his head on her lap while Regina stroked her fingers through his fur. "You lucky dog, you." His tail thumped happily against the concrete. He knew how fortunate he was.

"Hey Archie!" Quirking her head toward the house, Emma glimpsed Henry bolting down the sidewalk from the house. He was dressed in a pair of relaxed fit jeans, not baggy which Emma liked immediately, a hoodie that was a cool grey with Aztec looking designs across the chest only and he was wearing black _old skool_ Vans with the white bottoms. The kid managed to look stylish, not thuggish, and neat. One could tell Henry Mills took pride in the way he looked and she figured his mom had something to do with that. Though Emma knew looks could be deceiving. The kid could be lighting up behind the gym building or something.

 _Like you had a few times in high school?_ Emma waved that off. It was a long time ago. And she didn't want to be judgmental but she also wasn't sure she wanted Paige to hang out with a total _burner_.

"Hey, Pongo! Hey, boy! Come here!" Emma observed the dog run and jump on Henry very much like he had with her and to see the teen treat the dog with such loving care and respect, she felt a little bad about her previous thoughts. The truth was she was too busy ogling his mother the night before that she hadn't paid that much attention to him. Paige said that Henry was _honorable_ and she was beginning to see what her friend meant.

"Hi Henry."

"Hi Emma." He stilled and a crease formed between his hazel eyes. "Can I call you Emma too? Or should I call you Ms. Swan like I do with my teachers?"

Approval blossomed over her features and Emma replied, "You can call me Emma."

"Cool." His grin was bright and handsome. His focus turned toward Pongo and he was rubbing the dog all over affectionately. "You're such a good boy. I got you a new juicy bone at the butcher's. I'll give it to you tomorrow night, Buddy."

"Henry," admonished Archie lightly, "You didn't have to do that."

"Nah, it's okay, Archie. I saved up some from the odd jobs I've been working."

"A working man, huh?"

Henry nodded at Emma, "Yup. I help out my Aunt at her new business after school for a few hours, when I don't have baseball practice. She pays me _under the table_ , at least until next year when I can actually use it for the Work Experience Program at school. I also help with lawn mowing and gardening jobs around the neighborhood sometimes."

"Henry's a busy young man."

"Yeah, I also have chess club on Wednesday evenings and the Drama club on Thursdays. Luckily, nothing has clashed this semester with my scheduling."

"Drama club? I practically lived in Drama club when I was your age."

"Really?" This was exciting news to him and he gave Pongo one last pat on the head and said, "Awesome. I like it. I had started to really help with props and stuff for productions but I got a part in a play at the beginning of this year and I really liked acting."

"Which part?"

"I played Joe Crowell in _Our Town."_

"Oh cool! I was Emily."

"It figures you were the main character," Henry punned and stuck his hands in his back pockets. "Hey Emma, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

Emma looked at Archie and he gave them both a departing smile as he tugged on Pongo's collar. "Well it was nice meeting you, Emma. See you around, Henry!"

"Yep! Later Archie." Henry bid his farewell as Emma waved good bye to them. Once they were alone, Henry eyed Emma's car. "Is this your Beetle?"

"Yep, she's my baby."

"I thought you had a Porsche. At least that's what the magazines say."

"I have that too. But this… this little car is very special to me. She and I have been together for a long time. She knew me when no one else did."

The teenager nodded in understanding. "You seem really cool. Not stuck up like lots of other celebrities. I've been a fan of yours for a long time."

Emma slowly nodded with one eye squinting. She knew this speech. This was beginning to sound like a _warning_ speech, though she had to admit she had never gotten it from a teenager. That she was getting it from him now, made Emma respect the kid even more.

"My mom means the world to me. I know this is a date. You know that it's a date. _She_ knows that it's a date even though she's trying not to call it a date because somehow she thinks it's safer that way."

Emma wasn't quite sure what to do with that last part so she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip and said, "What are you trying to tell me, Henry?"

"Please don't hurt my mom."

The words would have formed a question if they weren't served with such directness. The young teen's protectiveness of his mother warmed Emma's heart. Many teens probably wouldn't even care to be so upfront with those interested in their parents.

"I have no intention of hurting Regina, Henry." Placing her hand on his shoulder she reassuringly shook him. "I promise, you don't have to worry."

Henry gave her a measuring look and then his lips spread out in a thin but appeased line. "Okay." He backed away and turned toward the house, "You want to come in or should I tell Mom you're out here waiting?"

"Oh… kid… " Emma threw an arm around his shoulder and they both walked slowly up the walk together. "Rule One to dating… _Always_ meet the girl on the doorstep."

They both grinned and had an understanding with one another. Emma felt that not only was she eager to get to know Regina, she also felt that she and Henry could have a great friendship as well.

[X]

Regina sat in the cramped front section of Emma's yellow Volkswagen. She was uncertain when she last rode in a car without power windows. The seats were comfortable enough. For a car this old, the upholstery was flawless, though nearly every part looked original, except for the stereo system, otherwise the dash had all the authentic dials and everything.

"Please don't tell me you hate my car, even if you're thinking it."

Emma's comment woke Regina up from her scrutiny and she became aware that her silence was rude. She inwardly smacked herself and grimaced at her lack of manners.

"I don't hate your car."

"Sure…" Emma quipped delivering a smile over the gear shift as she moved the stick into a higher gear. "You're sitting over there hugging your purse like you're riding in a _metal death trap."_

"Your words, not mine." Regina felt compelled to point that out. "Really, I don't _hate_ your car. I'm more… surprised by it, to be honest. I hadn't expected it."

Hoping to neutralize any damage she may have caused with her thoughtlessness, Regina smiled warmly at Emma. The blonde had never really stopped smiling but Regina wanted to make sure Emma understood, so she reassuringly covering her hand on the stick shift, Emma's face brightened immediately. "You are _totally_ forgiven."

Emma glanced down meaningfully at their hands and Regina felt the buzz as she took in the contrast of their skin on skin contact. Regina noticed how smooth and warm Emma was under her touch. The woman's knuckles vibrated a little with the car's engine and the sensation caused Regina to almost tighten her grip before she chastised herself.

 _You only met the woman 24 hours ago and you're already holding hands! Show some decorum, would you?_

As if suddenly scorched, Regina snatched her hand back and heard her mother's and sister's voices mentally rebuking her in her head.

" _Oh dear… All work and no play, makes you a very dull Regina. She wants you. Grab her! I hope you shaved your legs,"_ her mother's voice said in her head.

Zelena's was more loud and outright. _"You take that HOTTIE'S hand back right this instant, Regina-Bina! And you better've shaved MORE than just your legs!"_ She inwardly cringed not only at the mention of body hair removal but at her older sister's silly childhood nickname for her.

The drive was short and besides the normal pleasantries of chatting about the weather and Emma's drive to Regina's, nothing of real significance was spoken about. It felt like two acquaintances having coffee, and even though that was essentially what was happening—or what Regina thought she might have wanted, to take the pressure off thinking it was a date—she couldn't help but feel dismayed.

The air in the car was many things all at once. The ride was somewhat comfortable, once Regina had accepted that there were no airbags in the dash to protect her life should there be an accident, but there was also fidgetiness, unusual timidity and carefulness because Regina wanted to make the right impression.

 _Snap out of it, Regina. You've been on dates before!_

Though this wasn't a date, she told herself. Why did that matter really? Her eyes moved from the windshield in front of her to inspect the woman driving. Her fair hair was in a relaxed ponytail and there was only a little makeup apparent on her skin, some blush and maybe some lip-gloss. The deep red leather jacket was sexy on her. It seemed to showcase not only a style but an attitude., one that Regina found very appealing.

"I like your jacket. Red looks great on you."

"Thanks. It's my favorite jacket. Though for the record, I think everyone looks good in red." Emma downshifted and steered around a street corner, but Regina was too busy paying attention to the blonde instead of where they were heading. She wondered what Emma was thinking. She, was glad that Emma seemed relaxed though, and shaking her head at herself, Regina realized she was projecting way too much and told herself to just calm down; to try and enjoy the morning. It was then that she took notice of where they were and felt instant apprehension.

"Where are we going?"

"To this old fashioned restaurant a friend of mine just opened… back when coffee shops were actually diner style places and not cafes that serve only coffee and croissants. When Starbucks opened, they changed it all. Not that I'm complaining though." Emma pointed to herself, and her next comment brought a brief smile to Regina's lips. "Mocha Frappuccino."

"The drink that started it all."

Emma looked sincerely at her and replied, "I'm eager to see how this continues. You know… what other beverages we'll share together." The last part seemed to be added to soothe Regina, only proving that Emma didn't want to rush her and for that Regina was grateful.

When she experienced the flutter-like feeling of butterfly wings in her chest, not at all a bad feeling, Regina returned through hooded eyes, "Let's hope I don't need to wear any of those drinks either."

They laughed. Emma was charming. Regina was relieved. And then she remembered where they were just as Emma was parallel parking down the street from where Regina had hoped they weren't going. "Um… so you said a _friend_ of yours owns this place?"

"Yep. Just opened it. I have been a terrible friend. I couldn't make the Grand Opening because I was filming elsewhere and since I have been back, I've been really bad at getting over here to try the place. I hear they have the best Chocolate Chip Pancakes on the planet."

At Regina's hum of affirmation, which sounded a little hesitant, Emma asked, "Have you ever eaten here?"

"Oh yes." Regina's head glanced around at all the familiar sites as they neared the restaurant, _Over The Rainbow Eatery_. "And what they say about the pancakes is true. Henry loves them."

"Fantastic."

"Yeah, fantastic," the brunette repeated though she seemed less than thrilled. Regina gave an insecure glance down at herself, taking in her snug-fitting black jeans, her scoop neck beige cable-knit sweater with her thin, colorful-patterned scarf, loosely tied in a knot between her breasts.

"Are you okay?" Emma touched her elbow and held her still in front of the large windows. "I mean, we can go somewhere else if you really want to."

Regina attempted to peer inside the restaurant but the sun made the glare stronger and that much more difficult to see anything. With a resolute sigh, she offered Emma a smile, "No. If chocolate chip pancakes are what you want, this is the best place to be."

Somehow Emma's hand had slipped from her elbow to her lower back, much to Regina's delighted surprise, but looking at the blonde she saw the sweet concern in her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. Your friend is waiting, right?"

Emma's eyes were so kind. The woman _was_ kind, sweet, funny, smart and attractive. This should be a date. The moment they stood there, sharing grins, stretched into a longer one and with the California sun's warmth seeping into her, Regina began to feel a little more at peace.

That is until, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar blur hurtling toward them at break-neck speed. The glass, front door of the restaurant burst open and Regina was stolen from Emma and wrapped into the tight embrace of another woman.

[X]

Emma was stunned by the force with which she was pushed aside and the loss of Regina being in close proximity. Instead, Regina was being mauled by an attractive woman with red hair and bright eyes.

"Regina, darling, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I'd have saved your table."

 _Regina, darling?_ Emma curiously examined them while the redhead emphatically kissed Regina on the cheek. Jealousy bubbled thickly and quickly in Emma's middle as she noted the woman's British accent and her familiarity with Regina. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit and begged of herself not to lose her temper.

Emma normally had a calm disposition anyway. Rarely had she ever felt jealous with anyone she dated, and she was an actress, who had dated other actresses who performed love scenes with other people. But never once had she felt as jealous of a lover kissing another person than she had right now at this woman just holding Regina like she had a prior claim.

"I didn't know I was. We ended up here."

"I'm glad you did. I tried calling you last night. I went straight to voicemail."

"Which is what happens when you call me at two o'clock in the morning, Z."

"Bollucks. You and I have had _all-nighters_ before."

Emma inwardly balked at that and studied the tall woman more closely. She was wearing a pair of khaki capri pants, a light soft green thin cotton pilgrim style blouse. Her red curls were tamed by a large clip at the back of her head sending spiraled ribbons of it down her back.

Z took a step back and inspected Regina's outfit. "You and your damn scarves, Regina. Your closet is full of 'em. We need to get rid of at least half. You look like a bloody _bank manager."_ Examining the jeans she spun Regina and blatantly checked out Regina's bottom and Emma took a deep breath in order to hold it together. Regina only rolled her eyes as if she was used to the scrutiny, which also signified a close relationship with this woman. "Hey, those are your tightest jeans. I've always liked those jeans on you. They make your _ass_ look great."

 _What the hell?!_

Color rose in Regina's cheeks and she glanced at Emma before she swore in embarrassment, "Jesus, Z."

"So why are you wearing the _come-hither-ass-jeans_? Oh wait. That's right!"

The woman suddenly turned on Emma and recognition sparkled in her eyes and then Emma was engulfed in a surprisingly tight hug. "Oh my God! You're here. You're actually here!"

"Um…hello…" That was sort of murmured into the woman's shoulder as she was a little taller than Emma.

"Hello! Hi! Welcome. I can't believe Regina is out on a date with Emma Swan."

Emma remembered Regina's hesitancy with what this was called and almost said that it wasn't a date, but she stopped. _You know what? Let her think it's a date. Regina's with me._

She and Regina shared a look and the look of sincere apology on Regina's face was quite adorable before she sighed and shook her head. "Emma…" What she was going to say, Emma never got to hear and in that millisecond the bottom of Emma's stomach dropped.

Was Regina going to introduce this woman? Why exactly did the brunette sound so apologetic and look so embarrassed? Was Z a lover?

Z took over and thrust her hand out to Emma looking for a handshake. "I'm Zelena Bartlett. And you are Emma Swan. I'm a big fan. Huge!"

Emma's lips only quirked in a bland smile. She felt like the rug was being pulled out from under her feet everything was happening so fast. She politely inserted her hand in Zelena's and got it enthusiastically pumped.

"Thanks for being a fan," was her go-to reply. Still the jealousy had her tightly squeeze Zelena's hand in competition and the redhead noticed, frowned and tilted her head in confusion and once she seemed to read Emma's message she smiled brightly.

"Absolutely wonderful." Zelena murmured, almost in an approving manner, before taking her hand back and giving it a subtle shake to relieve the aching.

"Z, Emma's here for the chocolate chip pancakes."

"Not just the pancakes." Emma replied, stepping between the two women, opening the door for Regina and guiding her inside with a possessive hand on her lower back.

Regina stepped inside the restaurant with a bewildered look on her face as Zelena chuckled and followed them in.

"Regina, dear. I think you need to explain to Ms. Swan how we know each other."

"What?" The expression on Regina's face was one of incomprehension and her eyes darted between both women.

"And quickly," Zelena added.

Regina's eyes returned to Zelena and when understanding dawned, her eyes lit up and widened in shock at Emma and her jaw dropped. "Oh! Oh, Emma." She moved an index finger between herself and Zelena meaningfully. "We…"

"EMMA!"

No sooner had the familiar shout sounded through the crowded restaurant than Emma felt herself being bear-hugged again, but this one was welcome. The arms that circled around her and rocked her felt good. "Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mags."

Mags was short for Mary Margaret. The name Emma had given to the wife of her best friend from high school. She felt guilty now that she hadn't seen them in so long. David Nolan had been the brother she never had but always wanted. He had known she was gay even back then and had never let anyone be mean to her. He had started dating Mary Margaret in college and when they had gotten married, Emma had been the "best man" at his wedding and it was Mary Margaret who had suggested that she wear the tailored yet stylish tuxedo at the ceremony. Where David was like a brother to her, Mary Margaret was like a sister.

Suddenly, at least two years of guilt surfaced. "I am so sorry I didn't come to see you guys earlier."

Mary Margaret blinked at her incredulously and admonished, "What? Will you shut up. You have a life, Emma. A busy one. Filming here, there, everywhere."

"Yeah but you guys are family."

"Which makes it even _more_ okay. You're busy, Emma. David and I know that."

"You two know each other," Zelena more stated than asked, finally amused by the exchange. Regina was equally interested in the answer.

The young woman in the chef's coat with short cropped hair explained. "Yeah. Emma and David have known each other for a long time. Since high school.

Zelena's head nodded slowly in understanding and the look she aimed at Regina had the brunette warily gazing back at her as if they were silently communicating. "Interesting. So this meeting between you two might have been destined."

Mary Margaret was baffled and squinted at both Emma and Regina. "Wait… you two know each other?" She seemed to remember herself and touched Regina's shoulder in friendly greeting. "Hi Regina."

"Mary Margaret. How is little Neal?"

Emma nearly melted at the smile Regina gave to her friend. She couldn't believe that _they_ knew each other and well apparently.

"Growing. Big and tall like his Daddy. He's only three but I think big for three."

"I'll bake him some brownies."

"Oh Regina, he loves your brownies! David too. I wonder if I will _ever_ be able to get that recipe from you."

"Only if I get your peach cobbler one."

This was all getting to be too much for Emma. "Hang on!" Emma blurted stopping everyone's chatter, except for those patrons sitting in the dining room. "Everyone knows everyone? How was I missing this?"

"Because you were off in Canada, or New York or Paris."

"So you know Regina and Zelena."

"Zelena is my business partner."

"She is?"

"Yes. How do you know these two?" Mary Margaret asked gesturing the Zelena and Regina."

"She doesn't know me," Zelena supplied. She smiled at Mary Margaret and prattled on, "She and Regina are here on a date, though Regina's not calling it a date. At least that's what my mother says."

Emma glanced at Zelena suspiciously. "Your _mother_ knows about our date?"

"My mother thinks she knows everything, Ms. Swan," Zelena chortled and shared a secret glance with Regina, which still slightly irked Emma.

"And whatever you do…" Regina chuckled. "Never tell her that she doesn't."

Emma blankly gaped at them and after looking at each woman in front of her, her gaze landed on Regina. "How do _you_ know her mother?"

Delighted to reveal the secret, Zelena piped up, "Ms. Swan, my mother _is_ her mother."

"Come again."

"Emma," Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and gave it a sweet little shake to reassure her. "Zelena is my sister."

Emma's eyes narrowed at both women, who looked nothing like each other, and she offered a dubious spread of the lips with a sidelong glance and comically quipped. "Yeeeeah… I've heard _that_ one before."

Zelena erupted in a loud guffaw, Mary Margaret snorted, and Regina just smiled sincerely and squeezed Emma again. At least Regina didn't seem angry or disappointed. She looked rather amused by the whole thing, and something else just underneath the surface; something Emma couldn't name but that made her feel really encouraged and comforted.

"Really, Emma." Regina paused and then her shoulders relaxed. She dropped her hand and leaned closer, expressing with deep longing in her eyes. "Just to be clear, I'm not seeing anyone."

"So there is no reason to be _jealous,_ Ms. Swan," Zelena responded and then joked to her business partner, who was watching the other two women with newfound interest, "Not that my sister has any kind of dating prowess whatsoever."

While still looking at Emma, Regina reared her leg back and stomped on Zelena's foot, not too hard but very much in a sibling-silencing way. Zelena made a fuss anyway. "Ow! You're wearing half inch heels, bitch."

"Oh, David's going to wish he saw this," Mary Margaret teased and color rose into Emma's cheeks at the good-natured ribbing she was sure to get later.

"Well, Ms. Swan…" Zelena began as she limped forward, shooting her sister a very pointed look, which Regina shrugged off with a _you-know-you-deserved-it_ look, "I believe you had a desire for chocolate chip pancakes?"

Emma's eyes met Regina's and she playfully repeated her words from outside, "Among other things."

The happy up-tilt at the corner of Zelena's lips belied her pained hobbling. She was truly happy for her sister and she definitely liked what she had seen from the beautiful actress. "Well then. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

A half hour later they were seated and a heaping plate of fluffy pancakes loaded with sweet chocolate chips were sitting in front of Emma. Her mouth watered and the aroma was enticing her stomach to groan in hunger. "So this is _The Henry Special."_

She had learned that the dish was named on the menu with Henry Mills in mind. Chocolate Chip pancakes were his favorite. What a small world. They were hers too.

"Yes. Henry's always loved them. He likes pancakes in general, but these are a special treat for him. If I didn't put my foot down, he'd probably have chocolate every day for breakfast. As it is he already drinks hot cocoa every evening before bed.

"The more I hear about your kid, the more I like him."

"Thanks. I'm quite found of him myself."

Regina cut into her Belgian waffle and added a little maple syrup before putting it in her mouth. After swallowing she added, "But Henry's got a quirk with his hot chocolate."

"Me too."

"He drinks it with sprinkled…"

"Cinnamon!"

With a slackened jaw, Regina goggled at Emma. She leaned forward and inquisitively probed, "How did you know that?"

It was remarkable. As Regina was talking something inside Emma seemed to burst forth like magic and it felt amazing. Like she knew what Regina was going to say before she said it. What was even more delightfully strange, however, was that Emma liked her hot chocolate the same way!

"I drink it with cinnamon too. Right over the swirled whip cream."

Leaning back and piercing Emma with disbelieving eyes, Regina wiggled her fork in one hand and her knife in the other pensively. "That can't be common. Can it?"

"Besides Henry and I, there's no one I know that drinks it that way."

"Me neither. Henry actually discovered it…"

"By accident? Yeah, me too."

"How weird is that?"

Emma thought about the many coincidences that this morning had been filled with and took it as a good sign. She wiped her lips with her napkin, put her fork and knife down and leaned forward a little. "It seems that our _small world_ is getting even smaller. Frankly, I'm enjoying it." _It bodes well for the future._

The woman across the table had just dipped the tip of a juicy red strawberry into the whip cream topping of her waffle and brought it in her mouth. She froze at Emma's words and Emma found Regina endearing and rather sexy. Thoughts of seductively feeding Regina whipped cream and strawberries entered her mind. Their venue was suddenly too crowded for Emma's liking.

She was sure it was not purposely done but Regina licked the fruit's tip, her tongue curling around the berry, carrying cream with it and then she sucked the rest off. Emma's head tilted forward and her lips puckered of their own volition. Her body heat spiked and the thumping in her chest clamored out of control. She was certain that the woman didn't know how hot she was being right now. Emma nearly slipped off her seat thinking of the state she would be in if Regina Mills ever tried to willfully seduce her. _Holy crap!_

"Me too. I'm having a really good time as well. Regina dropped the strawberry stem off to her plate's edge and cleaned her mouth. She nudged her plate forward to make room for her arms and she crossed them on the table, leaning her weight on them. She didn't deny it, she simply pinned Emma with a considering look.

"What is it that you want, Emma?"

Emma hadn't expected the question upfront. This question was a little complicated. This was a first date after all. Weren't they just supposed to drink coffee, flirt and have a little fun? But this was something that she was learning that she liked about Regina Mills. She had given some though about what happened when they first got here and she had learned how wrong she was to think Regina was dallying with different women on the side. The woman across from her was a _straight-shooter._ What you saw was what you got. Emma thought of all that she had learned over breakfast.

 _Regina Mills. Pediatrician. Single Mother._

They hadn't really spoken for long about Regina's profession but Emma knew she had gone to Stanford and graduated at the top of her class. She had interned at UCSF and was a career woman, interested in making a good reputation for herself. She had opened her own private practice four years ago and her business was thriving. So far, Emma had to admit, that she admired the hell out of the woman.

So what did she want? _More._ That was the only answer on the tip of her tongue. She wanted more.

Emma placed her own knife and fork down and respectfully gave Regina her attention and tentatively answered the question as best as she could. She wanted to get this right, and she felt honesty was the best policy.

"I want to see you again, Regina. I like having your number in my phone. I'd like to txt you and call you whenever the moment moves me, which has already been pretty often, though I've tried not to scare you." Thinking over what she said and how it might have sounded, she tacked on quickly, "I only want to see _you._ There's no one else for me either. I want to see you again after breakfast. Soon." Emma tipped her eyes upward as if thinking of more things to say. "I don't want to screw this up because I like you." Regina wore an unreadable expression and Emma squinted uncertainly. "How am I doing?"

"It's not a job interview, Emma."

"Well, that's good. I'm not wearing my lucky leather jacket, right now."

Baffled, Regina asked, "What?"

Emma chuckled in response and lifted her leather jacket that was in the booth with her. "My red jacket. "It's my coat of armor. It brings me luck. I take it on casting calls."

"Oh," Regina's expression softened and there was mild flirtation in her eyes. "Believe me. You don't need it. You're doing just fine." Regina picked up her knife, paused and then placed it against her plate again. "Emma, I appreciate your honesty. I must tell you that I find that very appealing in a person. And now I want to return that in kind. While I find you…" Regina smiled and delivered coyly, "… _wildly_ attractive…" Emma could not contain her elation and it radiated in her twinkling eyes and her broad toothy grin between dimpling cheeks. "It's important to me that we take this slow."

It was an admission that Emma nodded slowly at in understanding. Regina had admitted that she was attracted to her and liked her, and she was also interested in going forward, albeit slowly. As Emma let the words sink in, she was gratified to know they would take things slow. She didn't want to rush into anything either. Truthfully, _she_ was still an actress _in the closet_ and she had no upcoming plans to come out just yet. It was good for them to test the waters and see if they really got on and liked each other before they committed to making any life-altering changes.

"So…" Emma picked her coffee cup up and brought it half way to her mouth because her hand needed something to do or it might have reached across the table. "We _can_ do this again?"

"I'd say that there's a really good chance of that happening."

"And might we call it a…" Emma pretended a scandalous gasp and targeted Regina with a hooded glance. "… a _date?"_

A teasing glint appeared in Regina's eyes and she tantalized Emma with a provocative spread of red lips, "Let's see how _this_ one ends first, shall we?"

The challenge was thrown. Regina was no easy mark. Anyone that wanted the privilege of her company had to do a little work and show a little self-restraint to get it. Emma Swan was a patient woman—if one wanted to make it in _Tinseltown_ , they had to be—and the glimmer of promise from the brunette heartened her and allured her like no one ever had before.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know that many are not used to seeing Cora be "not evil" but the truth is I love Barbara Hershey (and Tony Perez) so much that I wanted to explore their dynamic as a good couple done right! LOL!_

 _I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! There is more to come!_

 _Comments and reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Meet the Medical Staff

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** We meet Regina's medical staff and business partner. Lily makes an appearance again in this chapter and Regina and Henry have a little heart to heart. Also some Swan Queen goodness.

 **A/N:** We're moving right along. I hope you all are enjoying the story. We learn a little bit more about Regina and Emma. I hope I am aptly whetting your appetite for more. We also see some more of our favorite OUAT characters. This particular chapter is long and ended up being over 14,000 words! I can't promise they'll all be like this but it's something to shoot for! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meet the Medical Staff**

"Dr. Mills?"

Regina was scribbling a few urgent details on a patient's chart when she was hailed by one of her nurses on the way back to her office. Her body ached to sink into her plush, leather desk chair, remove her shoes and just relax, hoping to get a little physician administrative tasks done before her lunch hour came up. Nonetheless, she always had a smile for the dedicated, hardworking woman approaching her.

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"We have an issue up front that desperately needs your attention."

"Okay." Regina drew the word out slowly. Her dreams of some personal free time diminished and was replaced by trepidation. She shifted mental gears into _problem solving_ mode. Clearing the corner, she spotted her entire staff, along with her partner in the practice, Dr. Mal Drakeford, surrounding a chocolate cake with a lone, burning red candle on top!

"Hooray!" Their joyful chorus was followed by applause as Mal sidled up, put an arm around her shoulders and offered hearty congratulations, pressing their sides and cheeks together.

"Well partner, we made it! Exactly four years today, we started this practice together and we haven't gone bankrupt or killed each other."

"The day is still young," Regina kidded and placed the medical chart on the counter top while observing the dark chocolate frosted cake with butter cream roses around the edge. Looking at the translucent glass between the receptionist's work station and the waiting room, she asked, "Do we really have an available moment? No cases of poison ivy? No Legos shoved up little kids' noses? Nobody's sick?"

"Nope," Anna, the receptionist said, with her dark red hair twisted into two braided pigtails hanging along her front. "It's Wednesday and surprisingly not that busy." She sat back in her chair showing off the retro flowery print dress with a pattern that dating back to the 60's while wearing black combat boots. Regina knew that under the cuff of her ice-blue sweater there was a wrist tattoo of two intertwined hearts. The names _Anna & Kristoff_ were written underneath them in scroll letters. Anna had gotten the indelible artwork for her two-year wedding anniversary and Regina had been the first person, outside of her husband, she had shown it to because she had been fearful that getting it might have endangered her job, but Regina had found the romantic gesture lovely. She had given her approval even though she had insisted Anna hadn't needed it. Regina had known Anna and her charismatic husband, Kristoff, for a long time; long enough to remember when Kristoff had been Kristina. "Mondays are usually the crazy busy days."

Jasmine piped in with her cheery British brogue, "That's because all the sweet children get into a little mischief during the weekend or they get bit by bad cold bugs. The poor dears."

Jasmine Al-Hamed had been working there since they had first started in private practice and had proven to be a skilled and loyal nurse. Her cheerful disposition always brought on a smile.

Beside her, stood their head nurse and office manager, Marian Debois, who had been brought over with Mal from General Hospital. Well organized and detail oriented, Marian ran the office, ordered supplies and kept everything in top working order. Like Regina, she was a single mother to 5-year old, Roland, who sometimes visited the office and regaled everyone of tales from Lincoln Elementary Kindergarten. Mal had told Regina that Marian had been through a horrific time with her deadbeat ex-husband, who was a gambling philanderer. From the sounds of it, Marian was better off without him.

"I am just very thankful that Roland had gotten his shot last week." She glanced gratefully at Regina. "Thank you, Dr. Mills. I had thought for sure he might give you some trouble because he's so used to Dr. Drakeford tending to him."

"He was fine." Adorable even. Regina remembered when Roland had come in for his physical examination. Mal had an emergency and could not come in that day, so with a little rescheduling Regina had been able to take some of her patients. The five-year-old had studied her with those enormous brown eyes, so much like his half-Belizean mother's, and asked dubiously, _"Are you an experienced shot giver?"_

 _"I… am the BEST shot-giver around." Regina promised him. She patted the examination table and after giving her an analyzing look he hopped up, taking a seat. "Roland, I'm just going to lift your shirt so I can check your breathing okay?"_

 _"Okay." He watched her warm the stethoscope with the palm of her hand, and told her, "My mommy has one of those. It helps you hear and listen to my lung and heart."_

 _A corner of Regina's lips quirked as she placed the rubber ear pieces into her ears and lifted the striped polo shirt he was wearing. "You are absolutely correct, Roland. And that is what I am going to do now, alright?"_

 _He nodded sweetly. Regina spent the next few minutes examining him while moving the disc-shaped resonator over his back and chest._

 _"How are you liking school?" She placed her fingers under his jaw to feel his throat glands._

 _"It's good. I like my teacher, Miss Kathryn. She wants us to use her first name and not her last name."_

 _"Well, that is nice of her."_

 _"She's pretty too."_

 _"Oh, is that right?" Regina threw Marian an amused look and Marian's shoulder's shook with silent laughter._

 _"Uh huh, and I was VIP yesterday and I got to bring home Quibby."_

 _"Quibby?"_

 _Marian answered quickly for Roland. "Quibby is the class mascot. He is a stuffed panda that gets to go home with one lucky student a week, and the next day the VIP gets to tell the whole class what they did together the day before."_

 _"Ah… I see." Regina removed the otoscope from her physician's coat pocket and explained, "I'm just going to check your ears okay? This part of the instrument might be a little cold." She showed him the pointed tip of the audio examining tool._

 _"Ok. Quibby and I watched_ Ninja Turtles _last night. Quibby likes Raphael and I like Michaelangelo."_

 _Regina gave a non-committal hum and moved to the other ear. "All good in this ear, let's check the other one."_

 _"Who's your favorite?"_

 _"Roland," Marian said in a no-nonsense, motherly tone. "Please let Dr. Mills check your ears, okay?"_

 _His mouth twisted and he quieted down, abandoning his questioning obediently. He really was a sweet boy, Regina thought and in some ways reminded her of Henry when he was younger. Henry was always so animated and enjoyed lively conversation, with practically everyone._

 _"Well… your ears look good. Your heart and lungs are working perfectly. I'm giving you a clean bill of health, young man."_

 _"Hear that mom? I'm healthy!"_

 _Marian crossed the room and gave him a lengthy and exaggerated kiss oh his dark curly crown. "Just what I wanted to hear, sweetheart."_

 _"Yup! The gummy vitamins I take every morning are working."_

 _Regina and Marian shared a laugh. "Yes, Roland. That combined with the food you eat will help you grow big and strong. Remember, three meals a day and one or two snacks as well." Regina leaned in and half teased, "Fruit is always better than cookies."_

 _"Nuh-uh." He boomed with a smile and Marian laughed._

 _"I'll have Mark bring the injection in and I'll be right back."_

 _"Oh, I can get it," Marian offered and began to move toward the door. "You guys look busy."_

 _"No way," Regina insisted good-naturedly and turned back to view mother and son. Something about the scene made her a little nostalgic about her own young motherhood and a five-year-old Henry. "You are on your day off. Enjoy the time." She gave Marian a wink. "We'll let_ Merlin _get it."_

 _"Merlin's coming in? Cool!" Roland was all an excited buzz._

 _The nurse who usually served Regina's patients, Mark Thomas, who preferred to be called "Merlin" due to his side hobby as a magician, always had a magic trick to show the kids. Along with his swarthy good looks, he was also good at calming the patients and their mothers down with his witty charm. Regina had known him as a bright young man who worked as an orderly at a hospital she worked at for a brief time. She had encouraged him to get his nursing degree and offered advice whenever he needed it._

 _"Everyone loves Merlin," Regina began and she was almost out of the room, promising to return in a few minutes, when she halted and stuck her head back in. "Oh! And Roland, before I forget…" He looked at her curiously. "Donatello. He was always my favorite."_

 _He beamed brightly at Regina seemingly impressed that she knew a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle by name, which was really thanks to her own son, who, as a small child, she had watched the cartoons with. "Really?"_

 _"Yep. A scientific mind who would rather think things through than throw a punch? He's my kind of turtle! Plus, purple is my favorite color." If Roland hadn't been impressed before, he was now that Regina even knew what color mask Donatello wore._

"Roland is a cool lad," Merlin agreed, summoning Regina out of her memory. "He's smart as a whip! I like that kid."

"Oh please! You stay away from my son." Marian was joking, everyone knew. Roland had developed a case of hero worship for Merlin lately. "Thanks to you he walks around saying, 'Good day' to everyone, calls me 'mum' and speaks with an English accent whenever possible."

"And what's wrong with that?" Jasmine laughed, her own accent lilting.

"He's also hoping to grow facial hair, like Merlin, by the time he's in 5th Grade." She grabbed a few supplies off the back desk and carted them out of the receptionist's working area, where Jasmine also sat, but not before giving Merlin a playful nudge. "Stay away from my son, Thomas, or I will have to hurt you." She gave him a friendly wink, as she normally did to everyone, but Regina noticed that Merlin's gaze lingered on a departing Marian a little too long to be friendly.

 _What was that?_

He caught her scrutiny and his demeanor abruptly changed back to a business one. "So, are we cutting this cake or what?"

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing around chatting, eating cake and enjoying a calm moment. If there were no emergencies, the next appointment wasn't until after lunch. Finishing her tiny sliver of cake, Jasmine offered to put some new children's books in the Waiting Room.

Behind the frosted glass, Regina heard the electronic alarm signal that the front door had been opened and someone had stepped into the office. She heard the abrupt crashing of books, some murmuring and watched as Jasmine hurried into the back area and slumped against the door in enthralled disbelief.

"What on earth?" Mal gave a baffled and concerned look. "Jasmine, are you okay?"

Jasmine smiled brilliantly and she gestured frantically with her finger to Anna's reception window while whispering, "Oh my God! Oh my _God!"_

Everyone looked at the reception window as a figure approached and curiously Anna slid the window open to find Emma Swan, propping aviator style sunglasses onto the top of her head. They swept her long blonde hair back like a headband. "Hi."

Stunned, Anna gaped up from her seat and blinked having lost words.

Regina was surprised to see Emma standing in her office but more surprised at all her colleagues' reactions, standing there and frozen to their spots. Merlin and Marian were leaning against the back desk, Merlin having just dropped his fork but seeming unaware of it. Mal was uncharacteristically silent next to Regina, eyes and mouth rounded like a guppy's, and Jasmine was still clutching the back of the door, pasted into place, like an exuberant fan-girl.

Anna was the first to speak. "Do you… have… an appointment?"

"Oh. No, I…" Emma looked around not able to find Regina because she and Jasmine were obscured. Emma was only able to see everyone else. "Is everyone okay?"

Merlin stumbled over his own thoughts and blurted with his thick accent. "You're… do you _know_ who you are?"

Emma chuckled then and the sound of it tickled Regina low in her belly. "Yeah, I have some idea." Emma then straightened and looked around hoping she was in the right place. "I'm looking for Regina Mills?"

All eyes turned to Regina and she could almost hear the questions generated in their minds, especially from her best friend, Mal, next to her.

Following their stares, Emma leaned in through the window and her expression immediately brightened when she saw Regina. She reached into the breast pocket of her Levi denim jacket and pulled out a diamond studded earring. "Hey! Missing one of these? You must have dropped it in my car on Sunday."

[X]

Emma examined the bright room she was escorted into. The pediatrician's personal office was tastefully decorated and very welcoming. There were a lot of things in it—furniture, medical diagrams on the wall, framed diplomas—but there was no clutter. Medical books and wooden cabinets were against one wall and a comfortable looking sofa situated against the wall opposite. Regina's desk was neatly organized before a comfortable black leather chair with two guest chairs in front of it.

Aware that the doctor continued to hang back silently behind her, waiting for her to speak, Emma's eyes lit up on something sitting on the edge of the desk. "Hey, I had one of these." Picking up a Rubik's cube beside a framed photo of Henry in a baseball uniform, Emma displayed the toy over her shoulder to where Regina was slanting against her closed office door, inspecting Emma's snug-fitting jeans rolled up at the cuffs, showing off her ankles above her low-top, white converses. She had worn her yellow and white tie die t-shirt under a denim jacket and she caught Regina's gaze lingering on her denim-clad behind and smiled. _Score!_

"You know what the trick to solving one of these is?"

That seemed to wake Regina up and a tiny dimple appeared in her cheek. "No. What?"

Emma placed the color-uniformed cube back on the desktop and faced the cute doctor. "You take it apart and put it back together again."

The seductiveness of Regina's sultry chuckle was, Emma was sure, unconsciously done, but the sound still caused her head to swim, and the Pediatrician's smile alone was perfect enough to sell toothpaste. Emma mused that she had seen actresses who purposely had work done on their face just to stay relevant in the business. Dr. Regina Mills didn't need it. The woman's face was perfect as is, with her straight row of white teeth bared, that forehead vein making an appearance and even the tiny scar above her lip, that Regina had told her she had gotten as a child.

For the last 48 hours, Emma had thought of very little else besides the very extraordinary Dr. Mills. Their breakfast date had been an absolute success. They had talked, laughed, flirted; they hadn't kissed yet, but Emma was agreeable to their taking it slow.

Of course, she had wanted to kiss Regina when dropping her off on Sunday; had been curious about the texture and taste of that _liptastic_ mouth, but at the same time, Emma hadn't wanted to push for anything more than Regina was willing to give. They had enjoyed each other's company without any pressure. Besides, Regina didn't seem the type to kiss on a first date anyway and Emma knew that what she was feeling was more than a casual tryst, like a few of the previous ones she had started in a noisy club. The kind of meeting that was just for fun with the intention never to see one another again. This was very different from that, and for the first time, Emma was truly excited about starting a long-term relationship.

"That is cheating, Miss Swan."

"Hmmm… the way you say _Miss Swan_ , in that thick, honeyed voice of yours, sounds nothing like the teachers who reprimanded me in High School."

Regina pushed off her office door, dropped the file on her desktop and stood close. Her perfume was subtle, not overpowering, and wholly unforgettable. Her gaze paused and studied Emma's mouth and Emma was suddenly gauging whether she could maybe take that kiss now, even though they still haven't had a second date.

If Emma thought her heart was going to palpitate out of her chest, it felt like it was going to explode when Regina's mouth opened as if to say something and then it slipped into a secret smile before the tip of her tongue traced her upper lip enticingly.

 _Holy hot damn!_ Emma's eyes rounded as Regina caught her bottom lip between her teeth as if wanting to curb her emotions and maintain a semblance of control. At the thought that Regina might want to kiss her just as badly, Emma gulped hard and her breathing became slightly erratic.

"Are you telling me, _Miss Swan…_ that you came all the way down here… to return an earring?"

"I… I…" _Finesse, Swan. Breathe!_ However, when the brunette turned on the charm like that, purposely seeming coquettish, the potency was speech-rendering. What was Emma about to say?

Regina crossed her arms and quickly Emma took stock of Regina's outfit. Khaki colored slacks tucking in the tail of a soft, cream colored blouse with thin, vertical, brown striped lines. Its third button from the top laboriously kept the sides of the doctor's blouse closed over lush curves. A peeking of rose colored lace beneath the opening, because of the crossed arms, taunted Emma, and her brain could not properly function. "I wouldn't want you to do without." At how that must have sounded and the amused look on Regina's face Emma quickly amended, "Your earring. I meant without your earring."

Regina raised a quizzical brow, ignored the correction and meanly flirted, "I've been _without_ for a long while, Miss Swan, but it's nice to know that _you_ are keeping my needs in mind."

 _Kill me now._ Who was this sexy minx in a physician's coat? Just a few days ago, the woman was telling Emma that she wanted to take it slow and now she looked like she wanted to devour Emma for lunch. Point in fact, when aroused, Regina Mills was the hottest woman… no _person_ , on the planet!

On a long intake of breath that was filled with dark-haired temptress—Regina's perfume, her shampoo, her breath, which was all quite alluring—Emma pondered if the pediatrician had ever thought to make love on her desk before or in her chair, because Emma would be happy to satisfy the woman's curiosity.

 _Whoa!_ Alarm bells went off in her head. Making love. Not sex. This was serious. This was good. There are steps that needed to be taken. _Second date!_

"Can I take you out to lunch?"

Regina's demeanor changed to one of regret. She pulled her smart phone out of her pocket to check her calendar. "I'm sorry. I have a 1:15 and I have a few things to review. I'm afraid it's rare for doctor's to actually have a lunch _hour._ Sometimes, I'm lucky if I get half that."

"Oh." Emma hid her disappointment. It still felt sharply in her middle though. "Well maybe dinner…" At Regina's amenable acceptance, Emma remembered something and wanted to kick herself, "Shoot! I can't tonight. I have a prior commitment."

The photo shoot her manager had scheduled began at 4:30pm and dinner was going to be brought in. Gold would kill her if she didn't show. You didn't make it in this business by cancelling appointments and Emma Swan was no diva.

At a standstill, Emma was a little heartened to see that Regina seemed disappointed as well. "Maybe we can get together later this week," Regina offered. "I do have Fridays off, remember."

"Yeah. I think I have a morning set call. But I'll get back to you about the afternoon? I'm pretty sure I don't have anything."

They both perked at that.

"Wonderful."

God, to see the woman smile at her like that, Emma would move mountains. "Well, okay then." Out of the corner of her eye, stood a mug she had quickly read moments ago. She picked it up off Regina's desk. "And I'll remember this."

The white mug had a brown, pink and black illustration on it that read, _Pediatrician, will work for cupcakes,_ above three of the decorative desserts.

"What can I say?" Regina shrugged impishly and took the mug from Emma. "I have a sweet tooth."

"Your secret's safe with me."

They moved toward the door and Emma halted, waited and considered. Would a kiss on the cheek be okay? When they ended the breakfast date on Sunday, they had given each other one of those _hug-air-kiss_ kind of deals. It was nice and friendly. Emma would give the same greeting to Lily or Ashley, her hair stylist.

Each second seemed riddled with tension. Normally where someone would open the door and the other would leave, Regina and Emma just hung back. It became no less awkward when Emma finally decided to make her move for an actual cheek-kiss, leaned in and landed her lips on Regina's forehead instead, because at that exact moment, Regina's SMS alert went off and she looked toward her pocket.

Both women froze. Regina straightened with Emma's lips still comically pasted to her forehead where they had been intercepted.

Painfully, Emma backed away hoping that the flush of embarrassment wasn't too noticeable. She wasn't sure whether a forehead kiss was a step in the right direction. It was a kiss one gave their elderly grandmother.

"Um." She needed to get out of there and back out to the street where she could swear loudly at herself. "Okay, I'll call you."

She grabbed the door knob, ignoring Regina's look of bewilderment and opened the door while also sort of hitting Regina with it in the process. They both fumbled a bit in the doorway and discovered that they weren't alone. Regina's medical staff were standing rather close in the hallway and pretended that they were discussing office management stuff. It was clear to Emma that they were trying to listen in. Instead of being upset, she found the whole thing rather funny. She'd been an actress for a long time and it still amazed her how some behaved around a celebrity. Privacy wasn't a luxury she was always afforded.

"Oh, yes." The nurse, Jasmine said. "We should definitely order more file folders."

"Pens too," the male nurse added, smiling guiltily at Regina who glared at all of them. Emma had forgotten his name. Mitch, Michael.

"Syringes. We need more syringes." Dr. Drakeford, who was an attractive older woman who wore her blonde hair, a little lighter than Emma's, down past her shoulders, brought a fingertip to her chin and asked the head nurse, "Can you think of anything else we need, Marian?"

"A little _civility_ would be nice," Regina snarked and gave an exasperated look.

"Oh Regina," the other doctor said, "Didn't see you there."

"Sure."

The rest of the staff smiled sheepishly.

"Going to lunch, are we?" The redheaded Anna asked. She folded her hands behind her back and tapped the tip of a combat boot against the carpet.

Emma answered with a thumb gesture in Regina's direction, "Alas, the good doctor is too busy. We'll take a raincheck."

"No, she's not."

Regina became nettled under the schedule dismissal of her colleague. She frowned at Dr. Drakeford. "Yes, I am."

"No. You're _not,"_ the other doctor insisted. Emma's brows raised high on her forehead in astonished confusion but their employees' heads bobbed back and forth as if watching a tennis match, obviously used to how their bosses communicated.

"Mal."

"Regina."

"I have little Sarah Timmons at 1:15.

"Which I am taking for you." Mal smiled at Emma. "Please take the workaholic with you. She was doing rounds at the hospital early this morning and I don't even think she had a proper breakfast."

"I'd be delighted." Emma was bubbling over with pleasure at the thought of spending more time with Regina.

Anna spoke up next, "She doesn't need to be back until two."

Regina gave them all the once over obviously feeling _pimped_ out. She gave a cute little gape but Emma could detect the woman's eagerness at having lunch under her reproach for her colleagues. Regina relented, "Fine. Let me just get my purse and maybe just check…"

Merlin tilted to whisper to Marian conspiratorially, "She don't need her handbag. I thought Emma said she was paying."

Marian elbowed him in the stomach and Emma bit the inside of her cheek to hide a laugh while Regina glowered at him.

"Yes, I remember that part of _our_ conversation. I'm glad you all did too."

Regina spun on her heel but Emma caught her small smile as the others looked ashamedly at one another. Regina was a lot of bluster at that moment, had every right to be, but one could tell that this group of people were like a family.

The brunette doctor had only been gone a minute which left Emma in the corridor with everyone, either gazing at her adoringly or giving her a thorough look, a bit protectively of Regina. No one was rude though.

Regina appeared in a light-weight, brown suede, fitted blazer, clutching a small leather shoulder bag. She looked amazing and Emma swore that her heart did a little flip-flop. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Regina answered and she led a waving Emma away from the crowd in front of her office door.

[X]

"So, what's good to eat around here?"

Emma and Regina walked companionably side-by-side while the Southern California sun warmed the environment around them. Main street of Regina's small coastal town was bustling with midday activities. Lunch, a trip to the postal office, the market or any other errands that could be run during a lunch break had the residents hopping cheerfully along the sidewalks. It was a beautiful town, Emma thought. Quiet but not too quiet. The townsfolk genuinely smiled at one another.

"This is a nice place."

"Henry and I like it. We're not all that far from Los Angeles or Disneyland," Regina stated with a private grin, "Which Henry likes." Wistfully though, Regina revealed as she smiled at an elderly woman and sidestepped to let her pass. "I've always been partial to Northern California though."

"Yeah? Is that because of your time at Stanford?"

Regina nodded. "But this is home for us."

They reached a corner and Regina looked around her. "We have a Mexican place over there. Italian, Thai, there's a deli over there that makes the best grilled eggplant sandwiches."

"Let's do either Mexican or Italian, if you don't mind. I've got a craving for something gooey and cheesy."

"Then _La Playa_ is for you."

As they crossed the street, Regina perused Emma's lithe figure again. The way in which Emma moved was rather captivating. It wasn't just sexy but eye-catching. She was graceful. Poised. Continually, she was impressed by the actress' bearing.

When they reached the curb, Emma kidded without missing a step. "That's the second time you've checked me out today and I got to say, I'm not bothered by it at all. You know… if at any time you want to do it again."

Color suffused Regina's face and she tried to read Emma's eyes through her Aviators, but couldn't. "I was just noticing how rhythmic and yet elegant your movements are. I wasn't… I didn't…" Regina fell silent. She didn't want to give Emma the wrong impression of her study just now and was about to say that she hadn't meant to gawk at her so, but Regina remembered how she had clearly ogled Emma in her office earlier. She had no explanation for her behavior except that Emma rattled and entranced her. Since Sunday, her thoughts had reverted to their time together and how much Regina had enjoyed herself that morning.

Since Zelena had been out of town the last few days on business, she had counted herself lucky that she had not been _grilled_ about her date, though she had received a few emphatic SMS messages from her sister. Zelena's absence gave her the time to sort through her own feelings about dating again.

Regina's dating history had been rocky and getting her heart broken time and again had made her _gun-shy_. Before she had identified herself as a lesbian, there were men she had dated. Not many but they were significant lessons to her.

Her first almost serious relationship was with George, an anesthesiologist whom she knew when she was interning up North. He had been an older man and an ego maniac. He considered himself to be _King_ of the operating room, because he could _put people under_ and _bring them back to life._ She had known he had considered her young, beautiful and smart, the perfect trophy to have on his arm and when she could stand it no more, she ended it with him and almost considered transferring her internship to another hospital. Shortly after Dr. George, there was Graham, a law enforcement officer, who her mother had introduced her to. They had hit it off, became serious and even lived together for a while. But because it was during one of the busiest times in her chosen field, he had become bored of her and left her for another woman. A willowy blonde. Zelena had come to hers and Graham's shared apartment and helped her to toss all his belongings out onto the front lawn. Of course, they had also been intoxicated, thanks to the bottle of tequila Zelena had brought with her, calling it the _Patron Therapy Method of Getting Over Daft Cheating Wankers._ Regina hadn't cared what her sister had called it, she'd just wanted to not feel the pain of betrayal anymore.

After Graham, she had thrown herself even more into her work but had also done a lot of soul searching and had admitted to a long running attraction to women, since early adolescence. It was then that she admitted to herself that she was gay, and proceeded to have relationships with women instead.

After coming out to Zelena, her straight, but very supportive sister would accompany her to lesbian bars in the beginning, so she wouldn't have to do it alone. Neither one of them had known what to really do.

 _"So, do we just stand here with our drinks until someone picks you up?"_

 _"Zelena, I don't know." Regina sipped her Appletini. "Maybe relax. Look available but not too available? I don't want to look like a slut."_

 _"Well, from my research, darling, you should stay away from any SHANES and JENNIES."_

 _"Who? What does THAT mean?"_

 _"_ The L Word, _Regina! I'm talking about_ The L Word. _You want to stay away from the Shanes, Jennies, and the Papis."_

 _Regina blinked in puzzlement at her sister, "Poppies?" What did flowers have to do with anything?_

 _"And possibly the Bettes."_

 _"Bets? You mean bets to get my phone number?" Regina was becoming more confused by the second. A woman walked by and openly ogled her sister and Zelena blinked blankly, smiled, looped her arm through Regina's and said, "Taken, but nice buzz-cut."_

 _Shoving her sister away, Regina complained after. "Hey, I haven't decided whether I need an arm to hang off of just yet."_

 _Zelena seemed not to have heard her and just prattled on. "Anyway, you need to meet some nice Danas and Tinas. None of the others. They are too advanced for you at this point. Though, now that I think about it, avoid any Jennies at all cost. Jenny is cray-cray."_

 _"I still don't have any idea what you're talking about, Z."_

 _Zelena goggled down at her incredulously. "You don't know the L Word?"_

 _Regina pegged her sister with a pointed look. "If the L Word is LUNACY, I think I'm looking right at it."_

"Hi there, Dr. Mills. We haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hi Carmen. Do you have a table for two open?"

"For you, Dr. Mills. If I don't, I make one."

Carmen was a pleasant, effervescent woman who owned La Playa with her husband. She always wore a big smile and spoke with a charming accent. Their grandchildren were patients of hers and their son-in-law was Regina's car insurance agent. She had also helped their daughter, Isabella, find work. A friend of Regina's from Medical School, Astrid, had been looking for an Assistant Project Manager for a Clinical Trial she had been conducting a year and a half ago. Regina had suggested Astrid and Isabelle meet and Isabella had gotten the job. Within a year, the determined young woman was a Project Manager herself. It was a steady 8:00am-4:30pm job, and she got her evenings and weekends off to spend with her two young children. The Suarez family always showed their gratitude to Regina in extreme kindness.

As they took their seats, Carmen gave Emma a warm smile and mentioned a couple of the special menu items for the day. Regina had thought there was a sparkle of recognition in the owner's eyes but she didn't say anything. The restaurant was busy but not over-crowded and with all brightly colored tablecloths, the mariachi music playing overhead and the delicious aromas of Mexican cuisine, the ambiance was festive and perfectly cheer inducing.

"This place is great. And the smells are amazing." Emma placed her napkin on her lap while a busboy placed two glasses of water on the table.

Opening her leather covered menu, Regina replied, "It's one of my favorite restaurants. As you'd probably guessed, the owners are good friends. We've known each other for years."

"Yeah, I got that. So, what do you recommend?"

"The shrimp tacos are delicious, but…" Regina aimed Emma with a knowing look. "If it's cheesiness you're after, Henry will swear the cheese enchiladas are the best he's ever tasted."

"I trust Henry's judgment. He's a good kid."

Regina's smile was luminescent and there was a twinkle in her eye that often came up when discussing her son.

"He's my everything."

"Paige tells me she's reading with him over the phone. He's in a school play?"

Regina laughed in delight. Henry was excited to have gotten the lead part in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._ He had emailed a copy of the script to Paige and the actress was helping Henry with his tone and lines, Regina was quite surprised to learn. Apparently the two teens had been sending SMS messages back and forth, non-stop, since Saturday evening. Regina still wasn't quite sure what to think about all that. Dating and girls were on the horizon for Henry but sometimes she wished he could just have stayed seven forever.

"He is playing Prince Charming in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."_

"Wow! That's certainly different from _Our Town."_ Emma dipped a tortilla chip into a bowl of Salsa Fresca and popped the whole thing in her mouth. The expression switch to excellence was quick, "Oh yum! This is so good!"

Regina did the same proudly. "Yup." She wiped her mouth with a napkin before sipping her water. "Anyway, the play is to benefit children actually. All proceeds are going to St. Jude's Children's Hospital."

"That's pretty cool, indeed."

Changing the subject up, Regina gave into temptation and a mother's sense of caution and hinted, "It's awfully nice of Paige to read with him. It seems they are becoming very good friends."

Emma's eyebrows raised, figuring where Regina was going with this, and seeing the carefulness in her. "I assure you, Paige is not a _man-eater_."

Aghast, Regina recoiled. "I am suggesting no such thing! She's only 14!" But then Regina fell silent when she remembered those girls that stood in line in front of her at the mall and her shoulders hunched in defeat.

"No, but I get it. You're a concerned mom. It's natural that you'd want to protect him." Emma leaned on her forearm and ate another salsa ladened chip. Regina was grateful that Emma Swan understood and she was astonished that the blonde read her so well. It was nice to talk with someone who was so in-tune with your thoughts and personality. There was no effort to make small talk, though there had been plenty of that on Sunday. It had been a beginning introduction to one another after all, and there were still so many things that she did not tell Emma. She was a very private person, but with every new minute spent together Regina found herself wanting to open up even more. She was almost sure that Emma, being an actress, had also kept some parts of her life guarded. In her line of work, it had to be hard to know who to trust completely.

"I was so nervous with Henry in the beginning. I held this little baby in my arms and his entire life, literally, was in my hands. It took me a while to truly understand that being a parent means you do your level best to take care of them, guide them, teach them right from wrong…" Regina paused with her water glass midway to her mouth and quipped, "… and hope they don't grow up to be jerks. The rest is really up to them."

Chuckling, Emma dawned an enchanted facial expression and set her chin in an open-faced palm. "And was that a hard realization for you?"

"For a _control freak_ like me? Absolutely!"

The smiles they had for one another were resplendent. Their connection was electrifying and beneath the table, Regina placed a hand against her abdomen to try and calm her insides when Emma zeroed in on her lips. The actress looked as if she had wanted to say something but then straightened, clearing her throat. "I can assure you, Paige is harmless. Underneath all the Hollywood exterior, she's a good kid. A little mature for her age, but that's really through no fault of her own. She's been acting since she was two." Emma opened her menu and perused it before giving Regina a reassuring look. "And from what I've been _told,_ and if you're asked, you didn't hear it from me. She really likes Henry. She doesn't want to see him hurt any more than you do."

"Likes him?"

With a quirk of her lips and the curve of a well-manicured brow, Emma revealed, "I believe the word she used to describe Henry was… _honorable."_

Regina's eyes became wide saucers as she took in a surprised gape. "Honorable?" Emma's shoulders shook a little in mirth and she nodded. "Well, that's certainly good to know."

They were caught in a private, eye-gazing, coy-smiling moment when Carmen returned to the table. "Have you two pretty ladies decided what you will have?"

Regina looked up and said, "I'll have my usual."

"Ah, _si!_ One Baja Taco Salad and a peach iced tea." Carmen turned her attention to Emma. "And for you, Señorita Swan?"

"I…" Emma paused and glanced from the older restaurant owner to Regina, who was gauging her reaction. Emma grinned widely at Carmen and didn't mind at all that she had been recognized. "I am told the cheese enchiladas are amazing. I'll have those. And a peach iced tea also. Thank you."

 _"Excelente!_ I put a hurry on your order as I know Doctor Mills is a busy woman, and I bring you fresh guacamole on the house!"

"Thank you, Carmen."

"I like this place. Thank you for bringing me here, Regina."

"Just wait until you taste the food."

[X]

Emma was having so much fun that she didn't want to leave. She and Regina were walking back to her office at a slow pace since they still had some time yet, not a lot but enough not to feel rushed. Regina had been right. The food at _La Playa_ had been excellent and Carmen Suarez had been an absolute delight. Before they left, Carmen had brought her husband Eduardo "Eddie" out and Emma agreed to take a photo with them and left a personal message and autograph, mentioning how wonderful her experience had been. Of course, for Emma, though she was always obliged to make her fans happy, the best part was the positive impression she had made on Regina. The pediatrician stood back awed, impressed and grateful while Eddie had shaken Emma's hand in pleasure to have a celebrity compliment his beloved business.

"He's adopted."

Regina's words caught Emma's attention with some bafflement and Emma oddly thought to herself, _Eduardo Suarez is adopted?_

"Who?"

"Henry." Emma watched Regina afford a quick glance at her before lowering it down to the sidewalk in front of them again. This was important. Regina was baring a part of herself and Emma could tell it was something the brunette hadn't counted she'd be doing this soon. It was a gesture Emma did not take lightly.

"I see." And that's really all she could say. She had so many questions but wasn't sure how to voice them. Was it too personal to ask them? Obviously, Regina bringing it up allowed for questions, didn't it? "Does Henry know?"

"Yes. He figured it out when he was 10." At Emma's astounded look, she explained, "They were talking about genetics in school. I have brown eyes, my parents have brown eyes and he has green eyes. "Things didn't add up."

"Wow! Bright kid."

"Sometimes too smart for his age. I've been told he's a _chip off the old block_ but I have no idea where that 'block' is." Regina gave a wry smile. "Because biologically, it's not me."

"Hold up, though." Emma placed a light palm on Regina's shoulder. "You still raised him, taught him everything you know. You can absolutely take credit. You're his mom."

There was a short instance where sheer elation and thankfulness was blinding and Regina swayed casually from one foot to the other. "I _know_ there is more to a family than biology. Aside from that link Henry is my son in every way. It's just, sometimes, I think I love him so much that I want to claim that aspect of it as well."

"From what I've seen, Henry is a lot like you. You should be very proud of the kid. You've done a great job."

"Thanks for that."

"I'm just telling it like it is." They began walking again. "How did Henry take it?"

"He was upset at first. He felt like he was lied to. We all tried talking to him. My parents, myself. It wasn't until Zelena talked with him that he came around a little bit more."

"I'd like to have heard that conversation. Your sister is a force to be reckoned with."

"According to her, she went into his room and said, "Listen up, adorable nephew who's being a little creep. So, you're adopted, so what? My parents were divorced. We all have issues. Be a big boy and deal with it." Emma laughed a little at that because she could see Zelena doing that. "Z told him that I loved him. I wanted him and that's all that matters. I was his mother."

"And?"

"A few hours later, he came out of his room and hugged me. Just hugged me. He cried. I cried. We were a hugging, sopping mess." They stood in front of Regina's office now and they could see a few patients waiting already. "I had told him if he ever wanted to find his birthmother, I would help him. It tore me to pieces to say it, but there's nothing I wouldn't do to see him happy."

Emma felt an emotional lump in her throat and she felt her eyes build with moisture at the corners.

"What did Henry say to that?"

"He said he didn't care about that. I was his mom. I actually asked him again on his fourteenth birthday, now that he was getting older. It seemed like I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop." Regina smiled sentimentally. "Henry looked directly at me, took my shoulders and told me that unless he was 'dying of a disease and needed a transplant or something', he never needed to know. I was his _real_ mom."

The teary smile Regina wore clenched at Emma's heart and her admiration of Henry Mills grew exponentially. Any worry for Paige that she might have had regarding Henry dissipated completely. He got a great big stamp of approval in her book.

"Thanks for telling me." She won a tiny spread of the lips from Regina in reply and they both looked at her office front. "And thank you for having lunch with me. I'll see you on Friday."

They hugged and Regina softly said, "So it's a _go_ for Friday? I thought you needed to check your calendar."

Emma whispered in her ear, "I'll see you Friday." With a change of heart, Emma had decided that if she had anything planned for Friday evening, she was going to cancel it. She wanted to spend the evening with Regina.

At her whisper, Emma felt the other woman shiver against her body and responded in kind. Their hug lingered a little too long. Emma knew that if they were in a private setting she maybe would have stolen a kiss.

[X]

The time was 4:45pm and Drakemore and Mills Pediatrics was scheduled to close in fifteen minutes. The patient visits were done for the day which allowed Regina time to work on permission slips, doctor's notes, x-ray reviews and calls to insurance companies. She would be in the office for another hour before she could get home to Henry for dinner at 7pm.

An abrupt knock on her door rattled her before it flew open and Mal rushed in, swiftly closing it behind her.

"Okay, Mills. _Dish!"_

Sighing, Regina had anticipated this moment all afternoon. Mal would want her gossip. "Okay… ". Purposely being obtuse though, Regina went on, "… today I was examining little 4-year old Enzo and I let him listen to his lungs as he breathed. When I asked him if he could hear them he nodded and said his lungs were _farting._ Your turn for funniest patient of the day."

Mal rolled her eyes but still had a shine in them for the story and chastised, "Oh come on Regina! You know I'm talking about Emma Swan! You didn't tell me you two knew each other."

"We just met. Over the weekend. She accidentally dumped her Frappuccino all over me."

"Hmmm… caramel or mocha?"

"Your concern for me is overwhelming," Regina deadpanned. Mal just made a snorting sound, plopping down on a guest chair while Regina dropped her pen and leaned back in hers.

"I'm more interested in what Emma Swan likes to drink when she's not winning Emmy awards! Hello! _Emma Swan!"_

"Yes. I know."

"Does she know you're gay?" Gasp. "Is _she_ gay? Are the rumors true?"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head with a sardonic head shake.

Misinterpreting her partner's head shake, Mal questioned, "She's not? Are you sure? Because I was picking something up."

Regina's eyes flew open and she guffawed. "What were you picking up?"

"That Emma Swan, Golden Globe Nominee for her performance in _The Queen's Lover,_ wants to be _your_ lover." Then Mal adopted an excited glow and blurted, "Are you sleeping together?"

"How did we get from Frappuccino to sex?"

"You're deflecting."

"But you love me."

Mal nodded. "I do. I really do." Offering a genuinely interested and humorless look, Mal asked. "Are you interested?"

Regina nearly lasted ten long seconds of a staring contest with her best friend before she blurted, "Yes! I mean, how can I not be, right? Emma's smart, attractive. She makes me laugh, and she is _so_ damn sexy."

"Hot. She is totally hot. Is she into women, though? The National Enquirer has been enquiring for years."

"Well, considering that she's asked me out on _three_ dates now, I assume she is. _Mum's_ the word, Mal."

"I know. I won't say anything." Mal took a moment to consider things and then gave an affirming head bob. "This is good, Regina. She's interested. You're interested."

"I told her the truth about Henry being adopted."

Her blonde business partner's eyes flashed in shock. "Wow! You're _really_ interested."

"That's not even the half of it!" Pressing her fingers to her eyes hoping to be articulate enough to explain it all, Regina tried, "I have been thinking about her more than I should and we've not known each other that long. Lunch today was only our second date. Things are happening way too fast for my liking and I can't control it and I'm all swept up in it. This isn't normal for me, Mal."

"No, it's not."

Forgetting herself Regina admitted, "I almost wanted to start something _physical_ with her right here on my desk earlier to satisfy my curiosity."

Fanning herself Mal replied. "As your business partner, I don't condone it, but as your oldest friend, I say _right the hell on!"_ Mal watched Regina crumple over and place her face in her hands.

"I need to get a handle on this, Mal. We had both agreed we wanted to take things slow but thinking of the woman throws me into overdrive."

Mal rose from her chair. "Just enjoy yourself, Regina. Have some fun and take it one minute at a time. I've got to pick Peter up from work. His car is in the shop," Mal said of her husband.

"Okay. Send everyone home. I'll lock up." An SMS alert came in. Regina picked her phone up and smiled.

"Is that your enchanting actress now?"

"No. It's my thoughtful son. I txted I might be a little late coming home and he said, 'no problem' and offered to cook dinner. He makes a pretty good omelet, I have to say."

"Good boy! You're doing something right with Henry, Regina. Growing a thoughtful husband for some lucky someone someday. See you tomorrow."

Afterwards, as Regina was packing up and getting ready to leave, she did it with a renewed outlook on her near future. Mal was right. She was going to try enjoy herself. She had a thriving career, a fabulous son, and an enchanting successful woman who was interested in her. She was dating again. Yes, she was definitely going to relax and enjoy this while it lasted.

[X]

Once the door closed behind Emma, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. The photographer said they were nearly done and she couldn't wait to get home.

As soon as she and Lily had arrived on the photoshoot scene, she had been whisked away by hair and make-up, sent to the stylist and shown the 5 different outfits she would be photographed in. Then, it was two hours standing in front of hot lights, constantly being touched and re-touched, hurried off to put another ensemble on and brought back in front of the camera while the photographer would either change or measure the light. The make-up artist would again touch something up and the hair stylist would come in to reposition her hair the way the photographer liked it. Sometimes she was sitting and sometimes she was standing and moving. They took a break for dinner which had been pin wheel sandwiches with all different fillings, a healthy, colorful gourmet salad and some cut fruit. After dinner, it was back to the land of white light and roving hands for another two hours, tucking things here, pinching things there, brushing, applying, wiping… Emma had reached her limit and asked if she could take a bathroom break just so she could have a few minutes to herself.

The woman staring back at her in the mirror looked fierce. She was wrapped in a tight black leather suit, with her hair flocked white and up in a bun at the back, and deep red lips contrasting the ghostlike pallor on her face. "Don't I look dark and scary." She looked like the female version of The Crow, without the black eye make-up. Paint a black star on her face and she could be the front-woman for an all-female _KISS_ cover-band, which, with a considering mouth-twist, sounded like an appealing idea. She was humming a few bars of _Detroit Rock City_ , playing air-bass, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" It was Lily, in hushed tones, so only Emma could hear her. "Did you fall in? Either that or you are taking the longest pee in history."

Emma chuckled, "You can come in."

"Not if you're going _#2,_ I can't. I don't want to know you _that_ well."

A fast blowing whoosh of jocular breath was Emma's answer and she turned and unlocked the door, pulling Lily in by her arm. "Oh, just get in here."

The door shut firmly behind the tall assistant who, while straightening her dark long ponytail, examined her surroundings and then Emma who was just standing there. "What's the hold up? I want to finish here and go home. I've got a glass of Pinot Noir with my name on it and two episodes of _Grey's Anatomy_ to watch."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe I lost the part of _Izzie Stevens_ to Katie."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Lily seemed about ready to rant in exasperation. "You told me to bring you your leather jacket. Do you _know_ how many leather jackets you own? So, I brought you the _wrong_ red leather jacket. Let it go!"

There was a pause while Emma studied her friend and then the corners of her mouth turned up. "I guess I should be grateful. That whole scene with Izzie and the deer was a little ridiculous anyway."

"See, I _saved_ you!" Lily threw her hands up as if begging for salvation. "Now save _me!_ Let's put this photo shoot to bed and go home! I've got a cat waiting for me who is probably pissed off that I haven't given her cuddles yet today. She holds a stricter time schedule than I do! By now, she has probably learned to open my drawers and is vindictively ripping holes into all my socks!"

Scoffing, Emma thought of Lily's cat. "Dragon doesn't play. She's probably plotting your demise as we speak."

With a dip of her head, Lily agreed, "I really think _she_ thinks I'm the pet. This morning, she was looking at me with a devious expression like she was saying, 'Yeah I know you pay the rent and buy the food and all but this is _my_ apartment and you're lucky I let you live here, human'." Dropping the subject by also dropping her eyes down Emma's form, Lily mentioned, "I wonder if it's going to be as hard peeling you out of those pants as it was getting you into them."

Emma squirmed with her face pinched in discomfort. "I've _worn_ leather before but this suit is _insane!_ It's _super_ tight. I'm feeling leather in places that I shouldn't ordinarily feel leather."

"You look hot though."

"I look like Edward Scissorhands."

"Hmm… blades for _fingers_. What an unfortunate thing for a _lesbian_ to have."

Emma aimed a penetrating stare at Lily, snorted and returned her gaze more keenly at herself in the mirror, swiveling her head from side to side. "I like the lipstick though. It's almost like the shade Regina wears."

Lily smirked as her friend took on a dreamy expression. "And we're back to the unforgettable Dr. Mills again."

"Lunch was fantastic today. It was like her company made the _food_ taste even better and it was pretty damn good already!"

Lily nodded and tried to steer Emma toward the door but the actress resisted as they got close and pivoted to aim Lily with a wide grin.

"Regina has the cutest chew…"

"The cutest chew," Lily echoed in disbelief that Emma was speaking so sentimentally.

"Swear to God! And have I told you how sexy she looks while eating strawberries?"

"Yes. Repeatedly."

"Oh, by the way, I'm free Friday, right?"

"You're on the lot until 1:30, but yes, your afternoon and evening are free."

Emma's excitement nearly bubbled over and she grabbed Lily by the shoulders shaking her eagerly. "Not anymore, baby! I've got plans!"

Lily groaned but more for show. How could she not be excited for her friend, but giving Emma a hard time was part of the course for their friendship. "I think I liked it better when you weren't playing _smoochie-face_ with anyone."

With a loud gasp after a quick gleeful hug, Emma held Lily at arms-length and corrected, "We're not! That's the best part, but… _not_ at the same time!" At Lily's bafflement, Emma explained but rather quickly, "I mean we haven't… I mean, not that I don't want to…"

"Emma Swan! You haven't kissed that gorgeous woman yet?" A flat of her palm was brought up to Emma's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Batting the hand away, Emma gave a shake of her head. "We're taking things slow. Not rushing it."

"I'm surprised, though I gotta say, I'm glad this isn't a _spread-'em-and-bed-'em_ kind of thing. You know, like in the past where I would have to chase them down with legal _gag documents."_

"No," Emma answered with a nod and reassuringly added, "Regina's different, Lils. I think I want a future with this one."

A wheezy gasp was heard and Lily's lips parted, slowly transforming into a smile and her head shook in wonder. "So… you're not thinking sex yet."

Emma laughed, "Are you kidding? I'm thinking of sex with her all the time but, no, wait… correct that. _Making love._ I think about making sweet love to Regina. With lots of cuddling after."

Dark eyebrows raised high on her forehead and Lily's eyes nearly bogged out. "Wow! I haven't heard you talk about someone like this since…"

"She who will NOT be named."

"Sorry, sorry. I thought we were over her."

"We are. _So_ over her." And Emma words were genuine. "But it's not like we need to bring her up. She's a part of my life that is done and over."

"I hated her anyway… for what she did to you."

"Tut-tut-tut! Uh-uh! Not going there. Ever again."

Lily decided to change the subject to a better one and when she mentioned Regina again Emma's face took on an effulgent expression. "So, what are you planning for Friday?"

"I have no idea. Something relaxed, but something that says I am interested in romance."

"How can she _not_ know you're interested? I've only seen you two together once and I could already tell you were _foaming_ at the mouth."

A look of awkwardness flit across Emma's complexion, dimming it slightly. "Well, I may have given her a mixed signal today." The long dark-haired assistant waited for her to go on and Emma was a bit reluctant, still feeling a little silly. "I actually _have_ kissed Regina. Only…"

A pause prompted Lily to place her hands on her hips. To see Emma this uneasy, it had to be something majorly embarrassing, extremely comical or both.

"I kissed her on the forehead."

The smile Lily wore waned into a blink of confusion. "You kissed her where?"

"On the forehead. I leaned in meaning to kiss her cheek and somehow tagged her right smack dab in the middle of the forehead."

The loud burst of tummy-clutching laughter from the brunette caused Emma to scowl intensely at her. "Shut up."

"Emma!" Peals interrupting her speech, Lily wiped at a lone, mirthful tear from the outside corner of her eye and aimed Emma with a humorous glance. "Did you pat her on the head and give her a lollypop too?"

"Funny, real funny, Lils. HA HA."

A nasally snort escaped Lily as she snickered profusely. "I'm sorry, sorry. I'm trying to visualize it."

"It was horrific."

"It might not have been all that bad. Forehead kisses can be romantic. Did you at least linger a little, in a soft and sexy way, filled with longing and intention?"

"More like my lips were glued to her skin in awkward _what-the-hell_ discomfort."

The palm slap made a resounding thwack in the middle of Lily's forehead and she squeezed her eyes shut in sympathy.

"I know, I know. I just need another chance. My lips are like an _X-Wing fighter_ that needs another fly by the _Death Star_ to complete my mission."

Lily fixed Emma with a meaningful stare. "Okay, you and Paige need to stop speaking in Star Wars metaphors. It's nerdy."

"Hey, under all this," Emma paused looking at her skin-tight, black alligator-looking leather outfit, she gestured, "…deathlike garb, throbs the smoldering sexiness of a Star Wars dork who likes, old music, fast cars and eating peanut butter straight from the jar."

"Mmm, how cultured and refined." Lily quipped sarcastically. She opened the bathroom door and they stepped through it to the outside world where already loud music was playing. Just around the corner was Emma's stage for just a little while longer hopefully. She wanted to SMS-message Regina as soon as it was possible too. Damn her for not remembering to take her phone into the bathroom.

"Hey, hang on there, Catwoman." Before they could turn the corner, Lily pulled Emma back and asked, "So what do you want to do for tomorrow?"

"First of all, I am not _Catwoman._ I am," Emma imitated the photographer's instructions to her about this particular costume, and she lowered her voice to mimic his tone menacingly at Lily, "I am the _Dark Swan."_

"More like the _Dork Swan."_

Dirty look thrown, Emma raised an eyebrow and jokingly whispered, "Seriously? Are you messing with my vibe right now? Because I _gotta_ go out there and sell this look to the brand and all the while these pants have made it abundantly clear that they want to be more than just friends with me. They're becoming very intimate without buying me dinner first."

"Okay, fine… so what have you got planned. I can help."

"I was thinking maybe a picnic. So far, I've just been playing it by ear." Shifting from one foot to the other, Emma ticked off on her fingers as if giving Lily a lecture. "The way I see it, first dates test our companionship. Our likability. _Pass!_ The second date confirms that and tests for possible romance usually."

"But the forehead kiss killed it?"

Emma groaned in self-irritation. "Don't remind me. The ending hug today was lingering though, so I'm taking that as a good sign. And I thought a detected a shiver."

"A shiver?"

"Yes, while her body was against mine."

Lily blinked at her blankly. "Maybe that was an earthquake."

"It was a _shiver!"_

"Okay," Lily resignedly agreed, "It was a shiver." With her ponytail swinging Lily peeked around the corner and noticed that the others were keeping themselves busy giving her and Emma a few minutes more reprieve. "So, _Oh Dark One,"_ Lily mocked in fake worship with her hands, "What would you like to see happen on this third date?"

She saw the telltale twinkle in Emma's eyes and the dimple cut deeper while a broad smile blossomed. "I want to kiss Regina. On the mouth, or at least on the cheek. No room for misunderstanding. I want to romance her."

Lily nodded slowly. "Okay then. I have the perfect plan."

 _"Ms. Swan?"_

The shout was meant to beckon for her and not scold but it was time that they got back. Lily shook her head and pushed Emma around the corner. "Don't worry, Ems. I've got your back. I know the perfect place for a secluded picnic."

[X]

 _There was a chill in the air that seeped deep down to the bone and it threatened her wary body. The young architect stepped onto the woodland path, hoping to find her way back to her cabin and peering into the dark night, she felt a sense of dread swallow her, causing every little hair at the back of her neck to stand on end._

 _Looking around and seeing no one did little to calm the feeling that she was being watched. She took a careful step forward, stopped and peering into the forest's narrow footpath ahead. Something there made her turn quickly and briskly walk in the opposite direction with her head down. Was it a pair of eyes, she had seen? She couldn't be sure. Her quick steps were triggered into a jog as she felt the fear like an arctic bite between her shoulder blades. Whimpering to herself she was in a full run now. The rustling of foliage with the hard sound of padded feet, crunching the dirt beneath them grew louder behind her. She wept in terror as she stumbled over her own feet nearly falling and she begged with the invisible entity hunting her down, not to kill her, "Please no! No!"_

 _Realizing she would never make it back to her cabin, panic-stricken that she would never see the light of day, she heard a menacing growl ring through the night and turning, she saw the huge beast leaping into the air toward her with its beady, red hungry eyes trained on her and baring its claws and fangs ready to strike._

Regina screamed as a large weight jumped onto the couch and lunged at her. In surprise, she dropped her book before a long pink tongue wetly licked up the side of her face.

"Pongo!"

Though the admonishment dropped from her was sincere, her giggles belied her as the Dalmatian continued to give her emphatic kisses. "Down, Pongo," she managed between chortles and tried pushing his head away. "Heel!"

But the lovable dog would not be deterred and he laid down securely on top of her as he continued to nuzzle.

"You alright, mom?" Henry had heard his mother scream and came into the study from the kitchen to check on her.

He heard her laughing and found her sitting, pinned against the armrest of the couch, with Pongo draped over her in a canine friendly hug.

"Henry, help!" The cry was in laughter though and Henry smiled as he walked over to the couch, pulled on Pongo's leash and the dog automatically changed position to sit between them. He settled onto Regina's lap instead, laying his head on her and enjoying the simultaneous petting on his lower back from Henry, who sat on the other end of the sofa.

"So, this is where you went, boy. First you're helping me with Algebra and then you decide to come down and terrorize Mom!" Henry enthusiastically scratched at Pongo's rump.

Regina reached down, saving her book from the floor, chucked it onto the cherry wood sofa table and gently caressed a warm palm over Pongo's head. "You scared me half to death, silly." She leaned down and shared a twinkling eye with the dog, not being able to keep the corners of her lips from twitching up. "That wasn't nice."

After Pongo gave a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes, Regina raised an eyebrow at Henry. Her son was gazing down as if in deep thought. She could tell there as something on his mind but she was putting some new parenting methods into practice and allowing him to come to her. When he was younger she might have pushed a little for answers. Waiting was by no means easy because Regina was a problem solving individual and thusly wanted to help in any way she could. However, now that Henry was 14 and on his way to becoming a man, she felt she needed to encourage him and not browbeat. She loved her mother but Cora had been intrusive while growing up, never forcing her daughters to do things, but always adding her two cents whether it welcome or not. Regina had sworn that she would always be more relaxed in raising a child, though admittedly sometimes she did see a little of Cora Mills' tenacity peeking out.

Chewing on the inside of her bottom lip she focused her attention at Pongo, hoping whatever Henry was thinking or going through he knew that she was there for him. A tiny grin appeared when he said, "Hey, Mom?"

 _Hooray! He still needs me._ The internal exhilaration she experienced was short-lived when she scolded herself. She shot him a supportive look and waited for him to continue.

"How do you know when a gir-, I mean a woman is serious about you?"

 _Oh boy._ Regina cringed inwardly. The question seemed a personal one for himself, but that Henry had changed it and made it one for _her_ love life led her to feel no more comfortable. _Shoot._

"Um…" Regina puckered her lips in thought and frowned. She hadn't dreaded a mother-son conversation like this one since the _birds and the bees_ talk years ago. Also, Regina wasn't sure she was an expert in this matter.

One, before Emma, Regina had been casually dating without emotional attachment, and two, this was her son who she didn't want to think of his dating at all. Her drawn out sigh caused him to continue his thoughts aloud.

"I mean you've gone out on dates with women but I haven't really met any on a social basis. There was that doctor we ran into. The lawyer we saw. She seemed nice but you stopped dating her after a few months. Elsa was the only one that lasted the longest."

 _Ugh!_ Elsa Arendelle was a meteorological specialist whom Regina had been in a relationship with the longest, when Henry was a young boy. Things had been serious and they had nearly moved in together, until Elsa had been offered a lucrative teaching position at Lund University in Sweden. Regina had felt slighted when Elsa had accepted without speaking to her first. It wasn't like Elsa had needed her permission or anything, but Regina had invested and put so much hope into their relationship that when Elsa decided this move was best for _her_ without thinking of _them,_ Regina had realized that her feelings were more serious than Elsa's. Though Regina was sure that Elsa had cared for them, atmospheric patterns, weather events and effects of Global Warming mattered more to her. While Regina had been aggrieved at what was lost, it was Henry who had been devastated the most, and it was seeing just how much, that triggered a protectiveness in her to never put him through something like that ever again.

Now, he was about to start his own journey and love's little heartbreaks would eventually happen to him too and it saddened her. She couldn't keep him in a bubble forever, though technically as his mother and a pediatrician she could probably arrange for that to happen. _You're getting a little too CORA right now._

"So how do you know when you meet the right one?"

Emma's face materialized immediately in her mind and she swallowed the smile that wanted to emerge. Instead she tried to deflect and pinned him with a curious side glance. "So, are we talking about a certain _actress?"_

Regina had heard Henry speaking to Paige earlier in the evening while he had been lying on his bed with Pongo, laughing and staring at the ceiling while looking quite smitten. He pinned her with the same look, amazing her by mirroring her mannerism and shot back, "I dunno. _Are_ we?" He was clearly speaking about Emma and now Regina wasn't certain where they were in this conversation. She guessed they _were_ talking about her now. When she didn't answer, he said contemplatively, "I was txting Aunt Z about this…" and Regina groaned.

"Henry… you have got to stop talking about my love life with our family."

Ignoring her, he prattled on, "And she says that we'll be able to tell if Emma really likes you if she laughs at your jokes. Because you're not funny."

"I am too funny!" Her aghast countenance had him raising his hands in the air defensively.

"I didn't say it. _Aunt Z_ said it."

"Yeah, well remind me to slip something particularly nasty into her tea on Friday. Like Sriracha sauce."

Despite their shared laughing, it seemed that Regina was lucky enough to have dodged a bullet in talking more deeply about her blossoming relationship with Emma Swan. While she had made a promise that she would relax and enjoy it, when she thought about taking things to another level by kissing Emma, she felt a landslide of emotions all at once. Over all, there was desire and curiosity, but there was also nervousness and apprehension. Along with serious dating there was a vulnerability exposed and Regina wasn't sure she was ready for it, though she had already revealed some private details about herself to Emma.

Emma exuded a sympathy and understanding that generated a sense of security for Regina and she became loose-lipped with her past, like Henry being adopted. She hadn't planned to be so open about it and was very surprised that the actress handled it in correctly the right way. She hadn't bombarded Regina with overly personal questions and the result had been, instead of clamming up, finding herself wanting to bare more. She had not felt this comfortable this quickly with someone she had been dating before.

 _Daniel._ Could she tell Emma about her ex-husband? Was she ready to? He had come up very briefly on Sunday over breakfast and Emma had known she had been married. But the nature of her marriage was something she kept very private. Not many people, outside her immediate family, knew that Regina and Daniel had had a marriage of convenience. Besides her family, only Elsa had known.

Daniel had been one of her very best friends whom she had met through Zelena when she would visit her sister and Jonathan Bartlett, Zelena's father, in London. Daniel had been the very first person that Regina had come out to, and being gay himself, he had completely understood her.

A while after the whole fiasco with Graham, Daniel had become the man with whom Regina went to dinner parties with and had proven to be professionally beneficial on her arm. Zelena had called him _The Beardless Beard._ It had given her the free time to self-reflect on what she wanted out of life and allowed them both—he was a family lawyer—to keep their sexual orientations a secret. When she had started talking about wanting to have a child of her own, Daniel had offered to be the father of her baby. Finding it agreeable, Daniel would _do his part_ _in a cup_ and Regina would be inseminated. Neither had counted on Regina being infertile. In her grief, it was Daniel's idea to get married and adopt. A year later, they had taken Henry home. And three years later, she and Daniel had willingly separated. He had fallen in love with someone else and her gift to him had been divorce papers. He and Richard, his partner, had died in a plane crash a year later, but they had been wonderful fathers to Henry. Henry barely remembered them, though he's seen pictures.

"We all just want to see you happy." He afforded her a genuine look of endorsement and his hand crept up Pongo's side and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. If he hadn't caught her attention before, he sure did then. "I like Emma, Mom."

"I think I like her too, Henry."

And she meant that. She thought of the hug outside her office. The one Merlin jokingly taunted her about as Anna, Jasmine and Marian threw wadded up deli sandwich wrappers at him to quiet him.

"Maybe we can all hang out sometime." He hadn't caught the abrupt intake of air. It was exciting and terrifying, thinking of opening them up for another _Elsa_. "You know, we can go bike riding in the park or hiking. It'd be fun."

There was a heart flip at the thought of riding beside Emma or possibly holding her hand while walking up a mountain trail. Her lipstick-less lips twitched into an affirming smile. "Yeah. That would be fun."

She was pleased by his cheerfulness at that and he began to slowly get up, patting his thigh, alerting Pongo with the usual dog-calling gesture.

"Come on, boy. Let's go outside. I'll take him out and then wait for Archie on the front porch. Is that okay?"

It was bordering on 10:00pm, but they would be close. Archie would probably be home from teaching his night class any minute.

"Yeah, sure." Before letting them leave, Regina cradled Pongo's face and kissed him tenderly on the brow. "Thank you for the fright, you mongrel." The insult was said with the utmost affection and Pongo absently panted and then sniffed at Regina's chin as if taking her scent in one last time. "Bye-bye, Handsome."

As Henry passed he bent and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She lovingly swiped at his face as if he had some dirt there and said dismissively. "Now go! Let me read about this dumb architect getting eaten by a werewolf in peace."

After Henry and Pongo had gone and Regina was settling into the sofa cushions with her book, a loud ding and vibration sounded from her phone on the side table. The name on the screen and a picture of Emma posing with a wedge of forked chocolate chip pancakes in front of her, had a large grin forming. Eagerly, she activated the message app and chuckled.

 **EMMA: So… what are you wearing?**

Regina eyeballed the corner of the room, tempted to flirt with "Nothing" but took the truthful way out. Maybe Zelena was right. She had no game.

 **REGINA: Sweats. Boring answer, I know.**

A few minutes passed and Regina wished she had flirted back. Her phone's SMS alert went off and she was surprised at Emma's intuitiveness.

 **EMMA: What does your sweatshirt say?**

Regina regarded the red-burgundy crew neck sweatshirt that she had gotten from Henry for Mother's Day last year. It had white block lettering, some lines were bigger than the others to emphasize the words.

 **REGINA: It's just a silly sweatshirt. My family loves getting me these novelty-doctor shirts as gag gifts. I must have a dozen of them collected.**

Because Henry had given it to her, this one had been one of her favorites and she had worn it so often that the soft fleece interior had become a little lumpy from excessive washing.

 **EMMA: So what does it say? Take a picture and send it to me.**

Shaking her head, Regina typed out a response while saying it aloud, "I don't think so, Miss Swan."

She got a wide eyed surprised emoji in return, just the emoji, and then a grey message bubble popped up and she could hear Emma's voice while she read it.

 **EMMA: Better yet! Take a video! Show me the shirt AND call me "Miss Swan" like you do. Yeah, that's much better.**

Regina erupted into giggles.

 **REGINA: How did your photo shoot go?**

 **EMMA: It was eventful. Imagine me in fitted black leather.**

Regina was imagining it and her heart rate had accelerated because of it. She remembered something Henry had said to her once and her fingers flew over the keyboard.

 **REGINA: Pics or it didn't happen.**

There was a long pause and Regina had wondered if it was against any rules for Emma to have taken her own pictures at a photoshoot. Were celebrities allowed to do that? She was sure the brand that Emma was modeling for probably hadn't allowed it.

Her book had been completely forgotten and was lying on its spine between her hip and the cushion and she was just about to put it on the table when Emma's message came in.

 **EMMA: I'll show you MINE if you show me YOURS.**

Rolling laughter bubbled in her middle and Regina examined her sweatshirt and stretched it out to take a photo. Snapping the shot, she sent the image of only the front of her comfortable sweatshirt that read, _I never dreamed I'd be a SUPER COOL PEDIATRICIAN but here I am KILLING IT!_

 **EMMA: Very cute.**

The message was delivered with a thumb's up sign. In a short time, Regina had received a photo file and upon opening it she took a sharp inhale at the sight in front of her. It wasn't a professionally taken photo but rather one you could tell was taken behind the scenes. Emma looked no less stunning and it was an even better vision than the one Regina had imagined. She was dressed from the neck down in a form-fitting black leather suit. The jacket's lapel was of alligator design and it was double breasted. The pants looked like second skin and Regina's mouth became dry from the amount of time it was hanging open during her admiring. Emma stood there looking devilishly tempting and, similarly, frighteningly dangerous. It was quite arousing, however in true Regina fashion, she chose to be loosely sarcastic.

 **REGINA: Did they hold your head under a giant sifter of powdered sugar to get your hair to look like that?**

The actress hadn't taken the question rudely, much to Regina's relief. She couldn't help but admire Emma more when Emma's answer came back with a _winking-tongue-hanging-out_ emoji.

 **EMMA: Yep, completely naked. How else do you think they got me into that thing.**

She didn't care if she was breaching dating etiquette or if it made her seem too eager, but Regina couldn't wait to see Emma again and had sent the SMS before she allowed herself time to think it through.

 **REGINA: So will I see you on Friday? I'm hoping for a yes.**

Time seemed to tick by slowly as she waited for an answer. She tucked her feet under herself and massaged the tops, absently wondering when Emma would see her bare feet. _When_ and not _if. Interesting._

 **EMMA: Yes. How about I pick you up Friday afternoon at 2:30pm. Does that work for you?**

Excited now for their date, Regina typed how much she was looking forward to seeing Emma and imagined Emma's excitement, hopefully, as well. She was very happy with the way things were going between them.

 **EMMA: Awesome! Dress casual. Jeans and sneakers if you've got them. There might be climbing. Sitting on the ground. Layers might be good to. This IS California.**

Regina laughed.

 **REGINA: Got it. 2:30. Slovenly casual attire.**

 **EMMA: I'm going to have to learn the "Regina Mills' Degrees of Style". Where does trucker hat fall?**

Regina remembered her SMS messages to Emma last weekend. She typed out. "I'll see you on Friday," and pressed Send. Blinking in thought, she launched the Recorder app on her phone and in a purposely tantalizing tone Regina simply said, "Good night, _Miss Swan,"_ and sent that with a giddy smile.

She had thought that that had been the last of their conversation but when she rose off the couch, grabbing her book and her phone, and was nearly outside the living room threshold. Her phone alerted her to another SMS. She opened it up and was delighted to see the big emoji icon with the hearts for eyes. She chuckled a bit and received a "Good night, Regina" message, simply typed.

With an upbeat spring in her step, Regina did something she rarely ever did. She tucked her phone and book securely into her arm, like a school girl carrying text books, and took the steps up to her bedroom two at a time.


End file.
